Rosepius: A Never Ending Story
by EveSunshine
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP! Scorpius menyukai Rose sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya tapi Rose membencinya. sekarang adalah tahun keenam mereka dan akan diadakan Triwizard Tournament bagaimana jadinya kalau keduanya adalah juara Hogwarts? Please di review ini fanfict pertamaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosepius Story:A Never Ending Story**

Chapter 1

Rose Weasley's POV

Aku duduk di dalam kompartemen Hogwarts Express sehabis melakukan tugas prefekku. Sahabatku ,Jennifer Nott alias Jenn sudah menungguku. "Hey ,Jenn. Maaf aku agak lama. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Roxanne sampai menyuruh aku masuk satu regu dengan Malfoy!"ucapku kesal. Roxanne adalah sepupuku yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan. Aku bingung sekali kenapa Roxy memasukkanku satu regu dengan Malfoy padahal dia tahu semua orang dalam keluarga membenci Malfoy. Tapi jujur aku menerimanya saja ,ini tahun keenamku dan setahun lagi aku pasti akan Ketua Murid Perempuan. Betapa menyenangkannya menjadi ketua murid. Tinggal di asrama yang hanya berisi dirimu dan partnermu. Tahu semua kata kunci untuk semua asrama. Pasti aku yang dipilih karena aku adalah anak perempuan dengan nilai terbaik dan tingkah laku yang baik juga chaser Gryffindor yang sering membawa kemenangan untuk Gryffindor. "Rose,bagaimana liburanmu di Perancis?"suara Jenn tiba tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum teringat pada hari hari di Perancis. Menyesap teh atau cokelat panas sambil menikmati croisant. Mengunjungi banyak tempat tempat bersejarah. Tapi yang paling menyenangkan adalah melihat penyihir penyihir Perancis. "Menyenangkan sekali. Menarik lebih tepatnya."jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ceritakan tentang si Jean-Charles itu! Dia penyihir Beauxbatons kan?"tanya Jenn penasaran. Aku langsung teringat pada Jean-Charles yang seumuran denganku. Dia adalah murid Beauxbatons ,salah satu sekolah sihir terkenal di Eropa. "Ya. Dia baik sekali kurasa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi."jawabku tenang. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengannya? Dad mu pasti mengomel."tanya Jenn. Jenn memang tahu segalanya tentang keluargaku karena dia sahabatku. Dia bahkan tahu bahwa ayahku sangat protektif. "Dia menerima Jean-Charles. Kau sendiri bagaimana liburannya?"tanyaku. Jenn mendengus. "Bersama Scorp dan Zabini bersaudara. Tapi kali ini kami ke Roma. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan."jawab Jenn tampak kesal. Tentu saja aku tahu seperti apa liburan Jenn selalu membosankan. Aku tersenyum kecil memikirkan liburan Jenn. "Ngomong ngomong dimana Dominique? Masih berlibur ,eh?"tanya Jenn. "Ya masih berlibur di Perancis mengunjungi saudaranya."jawabku. Dominique adalah sepupuku yang seangkatan denganku dan Jenn.

Tiba tiba pintu kompartemen dibuka, aku langsung menoleh dan melihat sepupuku yang lain lagi, James Potter. "Hey. Boleh aku duduk?"tanya James terlihat kikuk. Aku menatapnya, rasanya aku ingin sekali menertawakannya. Dia terlihat kesepian sekali pasti karena Fred telah lulus tahun lalu. "Ya duduk saja ,James."jawabku sambil menahan tawa,"Kenapa kau tidak duduk bersama Albus ,Lily atau Hugo?" "Kompartemen Lily dan Hugo penuh sedangkan Al duduk dengan Malfoy."jawab James memberi penekanan pada kata 'Malfoy'. Aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh James. Scorpius Malfoy, pewaris tunggal Keluarga Malfoy yang merupakan sepupu Jenn dan musuhku. "Aku heran Al bersahabat dengannya hanya karena Al masuk Slytherin."gumamku. James langsung menganguk setuju, dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya masuk Slytherin dan bersahabat dengan Malfoy.

Sejenak, di antar kami bertiga tidak ada yang berbicara. Aku mengambil buku favoritku, Quiditch Dari Masa Ke Masa dan mulai membacanya. Jenn asyik dengan iPodnya sedangkan James makan Cokelat Kodok. Hogwarts Express berjalan dengan cepat. "Hey, James ,Rose ,Jenn!"suara sapaan yang khas terdengar. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Al membuka pintu kompartemen dan dibelakanya berdiri si Malfoy. Aku tersenyum kecil pada Al dan kembali asyik membaca. Jenn menyapa Al dan Malfoy sedangkan James diam saja. Al lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. "Chaser andalan Gryffindor ini ternyata masih menyukai Quiditch Dari Masa Ke Masa."kata Al berusaha menarik perhatianku. "Al, berhenti berbicara."ucapku cepat dan kembali fokus membaca. Al mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar dari kompartemen bersama Malfoy.

"Apa maksud Al datang ke sini bersama Malfoy?"tanya James. Aku menggeleng tidak tahu dan memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas. Kukeluarkan iPad yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan kagum Jenn dan James. "Itu IPad terbaru ,kan? Ibumu benar benar peka terhadap Teknologi Muggle."seru James kagum. Aku tersenyum. James dan Jenn memiliki orangtua yang tidak peka terhadap teknologi Muggle yang jelas jelas sangat membantu. James menatapku dengan tatapan **aku-harus-mencobanya-miss-weasley** nya. Langsung kusodorkan iPadku padanya yang langsung disambut dengan senyum Potter nya. James langsung dengan permainan Temple Run 2 yang sengaja kudownload di iPadku."Kau beruntung, Rose. Ayahku hanya mau membelikanku iPod keluaran lama."ujar Jenn sambil mendengus. Jenn adalah sahabat karibku yang kedua orangtuanya berdarah murni dan sangat protektif. Ayah dan ibunya sangat kecewa saat dia masuk ke asrama Gryffindor dan tentunya dia jadi tidak diberi keberi kebebasan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, bahwa ibuku selalu begitu."jawabku sambil tertawa. James masih terus asyik dengan iPadku. Ketika aku meminta kembali iPadku, dia menyerahkannya dengan agak tidak rela. Kubuka situs Muggle yang sedang populer akhir akhir ini, Twitter. Kubaca satu persatu tweet orang orang terutama artis artis muggle yang kufollow. "Kau punya twitter?"tanya James tiba tiba. Aku menoleh dan menganguk. James langsung memberiku tatapan **gadis-beruntung-kesayangan-keluarga **miliknya. Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah anak kesayangan di Keluarga Weasley memang benar. Hal itu karena aku pintar, jago Quiditch, dan baik. Mungkin itu juga salah satu sebab aku mempunyai banyak teman karena kenyataannya aku kenal semua anak Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuf yang seangkatan denganku. Aku juga kenal dengan kakak kelas dari asrama asrama lain.

"Aunt Hermione membiarkanmu membawa semua Teknologi Muggle ini ke Hogwarts?"tanya James lagi. Aku menganguk senang, ibuku tidak pernah cerewet dan berceramah soal barang barang yang harus kubawa ke Hogwarts. James mendengus kesal. Tapi kubiarkan saja dia mendengus sesuka hatinya. Kumainkan iPadku tanpa memedulikan apa apa.

* * *

Tak terasa kereta Hogwarts Express sudah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmead, aku, Jenn, dan James langsung membereskan barang barang kami. Kami bertiga lalu keluar dari kereta dan langsung berjalan menuju Perhentian Thestral. Tinggal tersisa satu kereta saja di sana. Kami bertiga langsung naik ke kereta yang langsung berjalan setelah kami masuk.

Lama kelamaan Kastil Hogwarts terlihat semakin jelas. Aku tersenyum Hogwarts sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku.

Lima menit kemudian kami bertiga sudah sampai di Hogwarts. Aku, Jenn, dan James langsung berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Semua anak sudah berada di Aula Besar. Kami langsung bergabung dengan anak anak Gryffindor yang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Profesor Slughorn masuk sambil membawa kursi kecil dan Sorting Hat. Dibelakangnya anak anak kelas satu membuntuti. Aku tidak peduli tentang Sorting Hat tahun ini karena tidak ada Keluarga Weasley, Potter, Scamander, atau Longbottom yang masuk ke Hogwarts tahun ini.

Sorting Hat berjalan dengan cepat sejumlah anak anak kelas masuk ke Gryffindor. Sepertinya tahun ini ada banyak anak yang masuk ke Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Kulihat anak anak kelas satu itu semuanya mengagumi si Malfoy dan aku bingung apa yang bagus dari Malfoy? Aku menghela napas tak peduli, sebentar lagi Profesor McGonagal akan mulai berpidato.

Dan benar saja, setelah Sorting Hat selesai McGonagal mulai berpidato. "Selamat datang bagi murid murid kelas satu yang baru dan selamat datang kembali pada murid murid kelas dua sampai kelas tujuh. Seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya, hutan adalah tempat terlarangdan Mr. Filch telah menambahkan Permen Pembakar Lidah ke dalam daftar barang terlarang. Kalian boleh melihat daftar lengkapnya di Kantor Mr. Filch. Selanjutnya dan ini pasti menyenangkan bagi murid murid terutama kelas lima sampai tujuh, Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah dari Triwizard Tournament. Delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan tiba bulan Oktober. Dan kelihatannya kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk makan, saatnya makan!"pidato Profesor McGonagal.

Tiba tiba makanan muncul di piring piring yang tadinya kosong. Semua anak langsung bersemangat dan mulai makan sambil membicarakan tentang Triwizard Tournament. Jenn dan James kelihatannya ingin mendaftarkan diri mereka. "Dad memenangkan Turnamen ketika dia berada di Tahun Keempat."kata James sambil memakan sosis berminyak. "Ya. Aku juga tahu, James tapi itu faktor tidak sengaja."jawabku. James diam saja.

"Rose, ada yang memandangimu..."bisik Jenn ke telingaku. Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Mataku langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata abu abu. Pemilik mata itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan piala berisi jus labu. Yang memandangiku tadi adalah Scorpius Malfoy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review.  
makasih ya christabelicious udah ngereview :). ini fiction pertamaku.**

**Rosepius: A Never Ending Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Scorpius Malfoy's**** POV**

Aku sedang memandangi Rose Weasley ketika dia berbalik. Mata kami bertemu selama beberapa saat sebelum aku menundukkan wajahku. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menyanggol pialaku yang berisi jus labu. Piala jatuh ke lantai dan isinya tumpah berceceran. Albus menatapku dengan kesal lalu memungut piala itu. Segera kuucapkan Mantra Pembersih dan dalam sekejap tumpahan jus labu itu menghilang tak berbekas. "Memandangi Rose, eh?"tanya Albus sambil meminum jus labunya. Aku tidak menjawab dan kembali makan. "Kalau kau suka padanya ajak dia ke Yule Ball nanti, OK?"tandas Albus. Aku hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikannya. Albus masih terus mengoceh tentang aku harus mendekati Rose. "Al, kau tidak perlu berceramah."ujarku tak peduli. Albus menoleh padaku dengan kesal. "Sudah berapa lama kau suka Rose? Enam tahun, kan, dan selama enam tahun itu kau malah berusaha menyainginya dalam hal nilai."kata Albus berkoar koar. Untung saja tidak ada yang mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Ya, semua yang dikatakan Albus memang benar. Aku sudah menyukai Rose Weasley sejak tahun pertama atau lebih tepatnya sejak Dad menunjuknya di peron.

Aku ingat saat itu seperti mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin. Kami sekeluarga sedang berada di Stasiun King's Cross, aku mendorong troli yang berisi koperku. Aku, Dad, dan Mum berlari menembus tembok diantara peron 9 dan peron 10. Kami langsung berada di peron 9 3/4. Mum menyapa beberapa kenalannya dan kemudian asyik berbicara dengan Aunt Daphne, ibu Jenn. "Scorpius, kau lihat anak perempuan di situ?"tanya Dad tiba tiba sambil menunjuk seorang anak perempuan berambut merah gelap. Kuperhatikan anak perempuan itu, dia berambut merah gelap yang panjangnya sepunggung, matanya berwarna biru bening, wajahnya cantik dan menarik untuk dilihat. "Namanya Rose, Rose Hermione Weasley."ucap Dad lagi. Saat mengucapkan kata Hermione dari nama anak perempuan itu raut wajah terlihat lembut sekali. "Dia anak Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley."ucap Dad menyambung perkataannya sebelumnya. Kulirik anak perempuan yang bernama Rose itu sekali lagi.

Peluit Hogwarts Express berbunyi. Aku dan Jenn bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta. Jenn sibuk mencari kompartemen yang kosong. Ada sebuah kompartemen yang hanya diisi dua orang. Salah satu orang di dalam kompartemen itu adalah Rose. Jenn langsung membuka pintu kompartemen itu.

"Hey, permisi apa tempat duduknya kosong?"tanya Jenn. Rose menganguk ke arah Jenn. Kami berdua lalu masuk dan menutup pintu kompartemen. Aku lalu duduk di sebelah anak laki laki itu. "Namaku Rose Weasley dan ini sepupuku Albus Potter."sapa Rose memperkenalkan dirinya dan sepupunya, Albus. Aku baru mau membuka mulut ketika Jenn memperkenalakanku dan dirinya. Alhasil aku hanya menganguk kecil pada Rose dan Albus.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan siang itu kuhabiskan dengan mengobrol dengan Albus. Jenn juga asyik mengobrol dengan Rose. Sesekali aku memandang Rose. Kereta lalu berhenti di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Kami semua turun dari kereta. Seorang laki laki berbadan besar yang disapa Albus dengan Hagrid membawa kami ke Hogwarts dengan naik perahu.

Sampai di Hogwarts, kami langsung digiring ke Aula Besar untuk Sorting Hat. Nama nama dipanggil untuk Sorting Hat. Albus ternyata masuk Slytherin. Dalam hati, aku berharap bisa satu asrama dengan Jenn, Albus, dan terlebih lagi Rose. Nama Jenn dipanggil dan terasa aneh bagiku mendengar Sorting Hat memasukkannya ke Gryffindor.

Giliranku tiba dan aku masuk Slytherin sedangkan Rose masuk Gryffindor. Sejak itulah, aku memperhatikan Rose dan entah bagaimana aku mulai menyukainya.

* * *

"Scorp, kau melamun."suara Albus membuyarkanku dari lamunan. "Apa?"tanyaku bingung. "Sudahlah."jawab Albus singkat. Dia kembali menyantap pudingnya dan mengobrol dengan Jane Zabini. Aku melanjutkan kembali makan malamku dan mulai memakan puding cokelat dengan vla. Aku menghabiskan pudingku dengan cepat, tepat sebelum McGonnagal menyuruh kami tidur.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan karena aku adalah Prefek, aku harus membawa anak anak kelas satu ke asrama. "Anak anak kelas satu!"seruku. Jane Zabini, partner Prefek membantuku memanggil anak anak kelas satu. Aku dan Jane berjalan di depan dan langsung turun menuju Lantai Bawah Tanah. Aku, Jane, dan anak anak kelas satu akhirnya sampai di depan lukisan. "Kata kunci?"tanya si lukisan. "Telinga Terjulur."ucapku. Lukisan itu langsung mengayun terbuka, kami semua lalu masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi yang berwarna serba hijau.

"Hey, Scorp!"panggil Albus yang sampai di Asrama terlebih dahulu. Kuhampiri Albus dan duduk di sofa di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu tidak, Rose baru putus dari Lorcan."kata Albus. Aku menatapnya. "Kau serius?"tanyaku. Albus menganguk. "Mereka putus saat liburan."jawab Albus. Aku tersenyum senang. Lorcan adalah pacar Rose sejak kelas lima. Lorcan lebih muda setahun dari Rose. Kabar bahwa mereka putus adalah kabar baik. "Rose memutuskan Lorcan karena dia tahu Lils suka Lorcan."lanjut Albus. "Adikmu suka Lorcan Scamander?"tanyaku tercengang. "Lorcan itu tipe ideal. Rambut pirang platina, mata abu abu, baik."jawab Albus. Albus lalu membuka bungkus cokelat Muggle dan memakannya. "Scorp, kau pikir kau saja yang populer?"gumam Albus. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan **jangan-sombong **nya. "Aku tidak sombong."kataku sambil berjalan menuju kamar asrama.

Kamar asrama ini kutempati bersama Albus, Roland Howe, dan Dean Stark. Koperku sudah ada di dalam kamar. Kubuka koperku dan kukeluarkan buku Hogwarts: A History yang diberikan oleh Dad saat aku akan masuk Hogwarts. Kubuka buka lagi buku itu sampai ke bagian The Battle of Hogwarts. Bagian itu adalah bagian favoritku. Kubaca bagian itu sampai selesai lalu kumasukkan kembali buku itu ke dalam koperku. Aku lalu berbaring di tempat tidurku dan tertidur.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan langsung menatap sekeliling. Semua tempat tidur masih terisi dan itu berarti semuanya sudah tidur. Aku lalu keluar dari Kamar dan berjalan menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Ruang Rekreasi kosong melompong. Semua orang masih tidur.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Aku lalu keluar dari Asrama dan berjaln terus sampai menemui sebuah lukisan buah buahan. Di lukisan itu ada buah pir, kukelitiki buah pir itu. Lukisan itu terayun membuka dan tampaklah dapur yang terang benderang. Aku langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Tidak nampak satupun peri rumah. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantry.

Sesampainya di pantry ada seseorang di sana. Kukenali itu adalah Rose karena rambutnya merah gelap dan panjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Weasley?" tanyaku pada Rose. Rose langsung menoleh. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Malfoy?" Rose balik bertanya. Aku pura pura tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya. "Mana peri peri rumah?" tanyaku cuek. "Kau tidak tahu kalau peri rumah baru mulai bekerja pada jam enam pagi pagi dan selesai bekerja pada jam delapan. Kau tidak pernah membaca hukum tentang peri rumah, Malfoy. Kukira kau pintar." tandas Rose mengejek. "Aku memang pintar, Weasel. Tapi aku tidak peduli soal hukum itu."jawabku santai. Rose langsung kesal dan jujur saja dia imut sekali kalau kesal.

"Apa kau bilang, Ferret?" tanya Rose kesal. "Aku bilang: 'Aku memang pintar, Weasel. Tapi aku tidak peduli soal hukum itu.' Apa ada masalah dengan pendengaranmu, Weasel." jawabku memancing amarahnya. "Tidak ada masalah dengan pendengaranku, Ferret sok tampan." jawab Rose. Dia lalu berjalan pergi sambil membawa cangkir di tangan. "Awas kau, Malfoy." desisnya ketika melewatiku.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Rose terlihat imut saat marah, Dad bilang ibu Rose juga begitu kalau marah tapi bedanya sulit untuk menyulut kemarahan ibu Rose. Mungkin dia cepat marah karena ayahnya begitu. Biarlah, aku menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry ya baru bisa update sekarang. Please di review dan thanks ya untuk yang udah review *pelukcium***

** seeker snitch thanks untuk reviewnya**

** eve memang mau bikin cerita dramione yang akan diceritain di sini tapi ga detail tapi aku bakal bikin fictnya kok**

**Rosepius: A Never Ending Story**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Aku keluar dari dapur dengan kesal. Kenapa dimana pun aku berada selalu ada Malfoy? Dia memang penggangu dalam hidupku. Aku lalu berjalan menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke lantai satu. Tapi sebelumnya aku menengok ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada Filch. Aku langsung mengendap endap menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai tujuh yang terlihat sepi. Aku lalu berdiri di depan lukisan Fat Lady. Fat Lady ternyata sedang tidur. "Lady?" kataku pelan. Fat Lady masih terus tidur. Kuketuk lukisannya beberapa kali sampai dia terbangun. "Oh tolonglah. Aku butuh tidur." Kata Fat Lady kesal. "Chamber Dormiens." Kataku mengucapkan kata kunci dengan cepat. Lukisan Fat Lady langsung terayun membuka.

Aku memanjat masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. James, Hugo, Lily, dan Jenn sedang duduk duduk di salah satu sofa. Kelihatannya mereka habis mengobrol tentang sesuatu.

"Hey, Rose." Sapa Lily dan Jenn yang langsung berjalan ke arahku. "Hey." Balasku dengan nada suara yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Kau kenapa dan habis dari mana?" tanya Jenn langsung menginterogasiku. Aku berjalan menuju meja tulis panjang dan menghenyakkan diriku di sofa yang empuk.

"Aku habis dari dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas." Jawabku singkat. Jenn dan Lily menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Tidak mungkin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kalau kau bad mood." Kata Lily menyelidikiku. Oke, percuma menyembunyikan apa pun dari Jenn dan Lily karena keduanya seperti wartawan.

"Ok, ok. Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan si Ferret Malfoy." Jawabku bad mood. "Namanya Scorpius Malfoy dan dia sepupuku." Ucap Jenn agak sewot. "Rossie sayang, Scorpius Malfoy tampan, pintar, dan seksi, ok?" kata Lily. Aku menatapnya dengan jijik. "Kau fans si Ferret itu?" tanyaku dengan jijik. "Jangan beritahu James dan yang lain." Desis Lily kesal.

Aku tersenyum karena memiliki bahan untuk menyudutkan Lily yang seperti wartawan. Kucatat dalam hati bahwa selain merupakan fans berat Lorcan, Lily juga fans Malfoy.

Selama beberapa lama di antara kami bertiga tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan mempelajari sejumlah mantra dan ramuan yang akan menjadi bahan pelajaranku tahun ini. Jenn mulai asyik melamun sedangkan Lily memainkan yoyo yang dibelinya di sebuah toko muggle.

Dalam hati, aku berpikir untuk membalas dendam pada Malfoy yang sepertinya tidak pernah bosan membuatku marah. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan barang barang dari Weasley Joke Shop. "Memikirkan cara untuk membalas Scorpius, eh?" tanya Jenn tiba tiba. Sepertinya dia sudah mempelajari cara membaca pikiran dari Aunt Luna, ibu Lorcan. Aku menganguk dengan penuh kesenangan. Jenn menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali asyik melamun.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini Jenn mirip dengan Aunt Luna, mungkin karena Jenn pernah menghabiskan liburan dengan Aunt Luna. Mungkin juga karena Jenn mengidolakan Aunt Luna. Yang jelas aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli karena itu urusan Jenn.

Aku kembali memikirkan cara cara untuk membalas si Malfoy. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar ala Aunt Ginny yang sangat manjur untuk membuat Regu Inkuisitorial ketakutan. Aku langsung teringat pada cerita Mum tentang tahun kelimanya. Mum bercerita bahwa mereka membuat DA dan akhirnya tertangkap karena regu Inkuisitorial berhasil mencari tahu tentang DA.

"Rossie, aku ingin bertanya." Kata Lily tiba tiba. Aku menatapnya. Dia terlihat serius sekali dan Lily adalah tipe orang yang jarang sekali serius.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. "Apa kau memutuskan Lorcan karena aku suka pada Lorcan? Kalau itu benar, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Lily bertubi tubi. Aku menatapanya dengan lembut karena Lily sudah seperti adikku sendiri dan dia seratus persen lebih baik daripada Hugo.

"Kami tidak terlalu cocok dan kau juga salah satu alasanku. Tapi kau tidak perlu tidak enak hati." Jawabku sambil tersenyum menyakinkan. Lily menatapku dengan agak tidak enak hati.

Aku tahu kenapa dia tidak enak hati, jawabannya karena banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku dan Lorcan sangat cocok. Memang kami terlihat sangat sangat serasi dan kalau namaku dijadikan Scamander pasti sangat cocok. Rose Scamander, cocok bukan? Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak cocok dengan Lorcan. Satu hal kecil yang sebetulnya bukan masalah besar. Kami tidak memiliki mimpi yang sama. Lorcan ingin menjadi seorang naturalis versi sihir dan muggle sedangkan aku ingin menjadi Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir seperti Mum. Hal kecil tapi bisa menghancurkan segalanya…

66666666666666

Hari sudah semakin pagi, Jenn dan yang lainnya harus mengikuti kelas yang mereka pilih. Lama kelamaan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor semakin sepi. Sampai akhirnya tinggal aku sendiri dan beberapa anak kelas tujuh. Aku mulai kelaparan tapi memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca buku yang baru dibelikan Mum seminggu yang lalu.

Akhirnya aku menyerah juga karena sekarang sudah jam delapan berarti satu jam lagi makanan tidak akan dihidangkan lagi. Aku memanjat keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Aku lalu sampai di depan Aula Besar dan langsung berjalan masuk. Beberapa orang yang kukenal menyapaku dan aku membalas sapaan mereka. Aku berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor yang sepi. Ada beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Aku lalu duduk dan mengambil sepotong roti. Kuolesi roti itu dengan mentega dan selai. Aku mulai makan dengan lambat dan memikirkan jadwal pelajaranku hari ini.

Sejarah Sihir dari jam sepuluh sampai sebelas. Dengan Profesor Binns seperti biasa. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa seorang hantu boleh mengajar di Hogwarts. Tapi mengingat Profesor Binns sangat hebat, itu sangat mungkin.

Pelajaran kedua adalah Rune Kuno yang sengaja kuambil sejak kelas dua untuk menggantikan ramalan yang merupakan sampah. Rune Kuno diajar oleh seorang Profesor muda yang bernama Profesor Lorean. Profesor Lorean kelihatannya senang karena murid kelas enam yang diajarnya hanya dua orang. Aku dan Malfoy.

Setelah Rune Kuno waktunya makan siang di Aula Besar. Aku menghafal jadwal itu dan kembali memakan rotiku sampai habis.

Selesai makan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dan langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sesampainya di perpustakaan aku menyapa Madam Rosella, pustakawan Hogwarts.

"Madam Rosella." Sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh hai, Rose. Mencari buku apa kali ini?" tanya Madam Rosella sambil mengeluarkan kotak catalog.

"Mungkin tentang Sejarah Muggle." Jawabku.

Madam Rosella lalu mengeluarkan sebuah catalog dari kotak catalog dan memberikannya padaku. Kubuka dan kubaca catalog itu dengan cepat. Isinya tentang buku buku tentang Muggle yang menarik. "Terimakasih." Kataku pada Madam Rosella yang dijawab dengan angukkan.

Aku berjalan menuju rak yang dituliskan di catalog dan mulai memilih milih buku. Ada begitu banyak tentang Sejarah Muggle yang tersusun dengan rapi. 1001 Kisah Dongeng Muggle, Muggle dan Asal Usulnya, Suku Suku tertua Muggle.

Tapi ada sebuah buku yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Judulnya Sejarah Muggle dan Barang Barangnya. Nama pengarangnya juga sangat membuatku penasaran. Druella B. Aku mulai membuka buku itu dan membacanya. Buku itu ternyata sangat lengkap. Ada banyak ulasan tentang Teknolgi dan Sejarah Muggle, membacanya terasa seperti membaca Wikipedia Muggle.

"Membaca eh, Weasel?" terdengar suara angkuh yang khas. Tanpa perlu melihat aku sudah itu pada si Malfoy. Malfoy lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. Kelihatannya dia sangat ingin menggangguku. "Muggle Books?" tanya Malfoy. Aku diam saja, tidak memberi komentar. "Weasel membaca buku Muggle? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil Telaah Muggle? Weasel, Weasel…" kata Malfoy mengejekku.

Kupingku semakin panas mendengar perkataannya yang sangat menusuk. Aku mulai tidak sabar saat Malfoy memainkan buku yang sedang kubaca. Kukeluarkan tongkatku dari saku dan mengarahkannya pada Malfoy. "Petrificus Totalus!" aku mengucapkan mantra dengan cepat.

Malfoy langsung membeku seperti batu. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat lucu. Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. Kukembalikan buku Sejarah Muggle dan Barang Barangnya ke rak tempat aku mengambilnya. Aku melirik Malfoy yang membatu lagi dan tertawa kecil. Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menahan tawa.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan langsung tertawa terbahak bahak. James yang kebetulan ada di dalam Ruang Rekreasi memandangku dengan bingung.

"Rossie, ada apa sampai kau tertawa seperti itu?" tanya James agak penasaran. Kuceritakan semuanya dari awal pada James yang langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Lucu, bukan?" tanyaku pada James. James menganguk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena mendengarkan ceritaku.

Sementara itu, aku pergi ke kamar yang kutempati bersama Jenn, Dominique, dan Josephine Lindt. Aku duduk di tepi ranjangku dan mulai memasukkan buku bukuku ke dalam tas. Lima belas menit lagi jam sepuluh jadi aku harus bersiap siap.

Selesai bersiap siap, aku langsung keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi dan berjalan menuju Kelas Sejarah Sihir. Kelas yang hanya dihadiri oleh sebelas anak dari semua Asrama itu tampak sepi. Jenn dan Albus belum datang. Aku berpikir tentang bagaiman keadaan Malfoy sekarang, masih membeku? Aku rasanya aku ingin tertawa sekali lagi.

"Weasley, apakah lucu memantraiku seperti tadi?" Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Malfoy berdiri di depan mejaku dengan wajah agak kesal. Aku langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Itu lucu sekali, Ferret Idiot." Kataku di sela sela tawaku.

Malfoy tampak agak kesal dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa. Aku masih terus tertawa sampai Jenn dan Al datang. Mereka memandangku seolah olah aku sinting. Malfoy lalu menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan itu pada Jenn dan Al. Reaksi keduanya tepat seperti yang kuduga. Keduanya tertawa keras keras sementara wajah Malfoy memerah karena malu.

Profesor Binns tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku, Jenn, dan Al langsung menghentikan tawa kami dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing. Profesor Binns meletakkan buku yang di bawanya di atas meja guru.

Pelajaran langsung dimulai dan Profesor Binns bercerita tentang Battle of Hogwarts. Aku mendengarkan dan mencatat dengan baik tanpa melewatkan satu kata pun. Sementara anak anak lainnya asyik dengan kegiatannya masing masing.

Akhirnya pelajaran pun selesai, aku dan murid murid lainnya keluar dari kelas. Jenn harus mengikuti pelajaran Herbiologi sedangkan Al harus mengikuti Telaah Muggle. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas Rune Kuno yang hanya diambil olehku dan Malfoy.

"Weasley!" panggil Malfoy. Aku tidak membalas sapaannya dan meneruskan berjalan. Malfoy tiba tiba menarik tanganku dan memutar tubuhku hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Malfoy mendekatakan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan memerah. Jarak kami sangat dekat. "Mau apa kau, Malfoy?" desisku. Aku berjalan mundur dan sadar bahwa di belakangku hanya ada tembok.

Merlin, apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy. Aku tersudut sementara Malfoy menyeringai. Aku sadar jarak bibirku dengan bibirnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Aku memejamkan mataku, Malfoy akan mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Wajahku pasti memerah saat itu dan aku merasa tidak nyaman. Bibir kami semakin dekat dan aku bisa mencium aroma mint menguar dari tubuhnya. 'Apa dia mandi dengan sabun mint?' pikirku.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan kecupan ringan di pipiku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihat bahwa Malfoy sudah menarik dirinya. Aku menatap Malfoy yang wajahnya agak memrah.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanyaku. Malfoy tidak menjawab dan langsung berjalan menuju Kelas Rune Kuno. Aku berjalan di belakangnya, memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

Demi Merlin! Aku yakin, dia nyaris menciumku tadi. Aku teringat akan wangi mint nya yang manis dan maskulin. 'Rose Weasley, apa yang kau pikirkan.' Batinku pada diri sendiri. Aku langsung menyingkirkan pikiran bodoh itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Profesor Lorean, guru Rune Kuno kami masuk ke dalam kelas beberapa menit setelah kami dan langsung mengajar. Aku berusaha untuk focus tapi tidak bisa.

Pikiranku di penuhi bayangan tentang aku dan Malfoy yang nyaris berciuman. Kuhapus pikiran itu dan kembali focus. Akhirnya pelajaran Rune Kuno selesai juga. Aku langsung berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar yang pasti sudah mulai ramai.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, Jenn sudah menungguku. "Hey, Jenn." Sapaku riang. Aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai mengambil sup kentang dan jamur. Jenn tampak serius mengerjakan tugas Herbiologinya. Neville pasti memberinya lumayan banyak tugas. Aku mulai memakan supku dan membantu Jenn mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut. Suara yang sangat kental dengan aksen Perancis menggelora di udara. Aku langsung menoleh dan bangun dari kursi. "Dominique!" seruku senang. Aku memeluknya dengan hangat.

Di belakang Dominique, berjejer beberapa troli penuh barang yang mengikutinya. Dominique mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sangat besar dari salah satu troli dan memberikannya padaku. Kotak itu sangat berat, entah apa isinya. Aku meletakkan kotakku di kursi. "Sendroma Rooma." Kataku sambil menjentikkan tongkatku. Dalam waktu singkat kotak itu sudah terkirim ke kamar asramaku.

Sementara itu Dominique asyik membagikan oleh oleh yang dibawanya. "Dom, kau sebetulnya tidak perlu membelikan oleh oleh untukku dan Hugo." Kataku pada Dominique. "Tidak apa apa." Jawab Dominique riang. Dominique dan keluarganya sangat mirip Santa Klaus karena mereka suka membagikan hadiah.

Tiba tiba Louis datang dari meja Ravenclaw dan kelihatan agak kesal. "Hey, Louis." Sapaku hangat. "Rose, kau memutuskan Lorcan?" tanya Louis tanpa membalas sapaanku. "Itu masalah pribadiku dengan Lorcan." Jawabku tenang. Louis langsung pergi dengan kesal. "Biarakan saja." Kata Dominique padaku. Aku lalu duduk lagi dan melanjutkan makan.

Sisa hari ini kuhabiskan mengikuti pelajaran yang kuambil. Aku lelah sekali karena pelajaran hari ini sangat berat. Belum lagi, aku harus berkonsentrasi sementara yang melayang di benakku hanya gambaran aku dan Malfoy yang nyaris berciuman.

"Rose!" panggil Roxy tiba tiba. "Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arah Roxy. "Latihan Quiditch dan beritahu Jenn juga." Kata Roxy.

Aku langsung mengambil sapuku dan berjalan ke Lapangan Quiditch bersama Jenn. Ternyata Lapangan masih dipakai oleh Slytherin. Aku menatap Malfoy yang sedang mengejar Snitch. Dia kelihatan penuh karisma dan … tampan. Tanpa sadar pandangan kami bertemu dan aku langsung membuang muka.

Beberapa saat kemudian giliran kami untuk memakai Lapangan Quiditch. Aku dan Jenn langsung mengambil posisi dan mulai berlatih. Aku berharap latihan ini cepat selesai dan akhirnya latihan selesai.

Kami semua kembali ke asrama dan langsung masuk ke kamar kami masing masing. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Tubuhku lelah sekali. Aku langsung tertidur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai. Sorry ya eve baru bisa update sekarang. Kemarin lagi banyak ujian. Eve janji bakal update secepet mungkin.**

**deejared: turnamennya akan ada di chapter lima jadi tunggu ya! **

Rosepius: A Never Ending Story

Chapter 4

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dengan gelisah. Entah apa yang menghinggapiku tadi sampai nekat mencium Rose. Untung saja di detik detik terakhir aku sadar dan malah mencium pipinya. Kelihatannya Rose tidak akan pernah memaafkanku karena tindakanku yang lancang itu.

'Aku membutuhkan udara segar untuk berpikir jernih' pikirku. Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Udara malam langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hey, Scorp! Bisa tutup jendelanya?!" seru Roland yang kelihatannya terganggu oleh angin malam.

"Ok, Roland." Ucapku pelan sambil menutup jendela.

Aku naik lagi ke ranjangku dan menatap kelambu hijau yang menyelimuti tiang tiang ranjangku. Kepalaku terus memutar peristiwa yang terjadi tadi siang. Aku berusaha untuk tidur dan mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari bangun dari tempat tidur dengan bunyi yang keras.

Serentak, seisi kamar bangun dan menyuruhku untuk tenang atau keluar dari kamar. Aku menuruti kemauan teman teman sekamarku dan langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Ruang Rekreasi kosong dan terlihat sangat rapi. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa hijau yang diletakkan di depan jendela. Si cumi cumi raksasa sedang berenang dengan tenang di dasar danau. Aku memandangi bagaimana cumi cumi itu bergerak. Dad pernah mengatakan bahwa dia paling suka melihat cumi cumi raksasa berenang. 'Melihat cumi cumi itu berenang selalu membuatku tenang.' Aku langsung teringat pada ucapan Dad bertahun tahun yang lalu.

"Hey, Scorp, kau tidak tidur?" pertanyaan khas yang sangat kukenal. Aku menoleh dan melihat Albus berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau tidak bisa tidur." Kata Albus sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Tidak ada apa apa." Jawabku berbohong.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak berumur sebelas dan aku tahu ciri ciri orang yang berbohong." Kata Albus menatapku dengan curiga.

Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan apapun dari Albus yang cerewetnya seperti Rita Skeeter karena toh lama lama dia tahu juga. Aku menghela napas dan mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritaku, Albus menatapku dengan tercengang. "Kau nyaris mencium Rose? Dia pasti akan membencimu." Kata Albus masih kaget karena ceritaku. Aku menganguk kecil dan menghenyakkan diri lebih dalam ke sofa.

"Kau GILA!" seru Albus kaget. Aku diam saja. Albus yang kelihatan tidak suka dengan caraku menaggapi semua ini langsung mengoceh.

"Kalau semua orang dalam keluarga tahu tentang hal ini, mereka pasti akan langsung datang ke rumahmu dan membunuhmu di tempat." Albus mulai berpidato panjang lebar. Aku mendengus.

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu!" aku berseru kesal.

"Sabar, Mate. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh James, Hugo, dan Louis jika tahu tentang semuanya. Akibatnya sangat fatal." Kata Albus berusaha menenagkanku.

"Aku tahu semuanya." Kataku kesal sambil mendengus lagi. Ya, akibat dari tindakanku tadi pagi sangat fatal.

Kalau James Sirius Potter (kakak Albus), Hugo Ronald Weasley (adik Rose), dan Louis Billius Weasley (sepupu Rose dan Albus) tahu semuanya, aku pasti akan terkena musibah besar. Mulai dari barang barang milikku yang menghilang sampai dilabrak dan dihajar habis habisan (dengan mantra). Aku tersenyum kecil bila mengingat tentang betapa protektifnya adik dan sepupu sepupu Rose itu. Mereka seperti bodyguard bagi anak anak perempuan Keluarga Besar Weasley – Potter.

"Aku tahu kau tahu semua akibatnya, tapi aku tetap harus memperingatkanmu!" seru Albus yang kelihatan sangat prihatin padaku.

"Baiklah." Kataku singkat sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Albus ingin tahu.

"Entah." Jawabku singkat.

"Jangan melanggar jam malam lagi." Kata Albus dengan nada malasnya.

Aku langsung mengurungkan niatku keluar. Kalau aku ingin menjadi Ketua Murid Laki Laki, aku tidak boleh melanggar jam malam. Aku lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar asrama. Albus membuntuti di belakangku. Aku merebahkan diri di ranjangku dan mulai berpikir. Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf pada Rose untuk membetulkan semuanya. Aku menghela napas.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Aku mendengar bunyi ketukan di jendela. Aku langsung pergi ke jendela dan mendapati Burung Hantu Keluarga Malfoy berada di sana. Aku membuka jendela dan mengambil gulungan perkamen yang di bawa Burung Hantu itu. Ada lambang keluarga Malfoy di gulungan perkamen itu. Pasti surat dari Mum. Aku membuka gulungan perkamen itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

**Dear Scorpius,**

**Mungkin aku terkesan terlalu protektif bagimu tapi aku ingin tahu keadaanmu. Bagaimana segalanya di Hogwarts? Baik baik sajakah? Kau tidak butuh sesuatu, kan? Dad dan aku memintamu untuk tidak melanggar jam malam untuk tahun ini agar kau bisa menjadi Ketua Murid. Kau pasti sudah bosan. Oh ya, kondisi kesehatan Grandma Malfoy mulai membaik jadi kau tidak usah khawatir.**

**Salam sayang,**

**Mum**

Aku tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan Mum untuk menulis surat di malam keduaku di Hogwarts tapi aku agak heran kenapa Mum bisa mengirim surat di saat aku baru saja berpikir untuk melanggar jam malam.

Kuraih pena bulu dan botol tinta juga sebuah perkamen dan mulai menulis. Aku berpikir keras. Mum tidak akan menerima kalau aku hanya mengirim surat yang mengatakan aku baik baik saja. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menulis sedikit kata kata yang cukup.

**Mum,**

**Aku baik baik saja. Jangan menganggap dirimu terlalu protektif karena ibu Albus juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku senang Grandma sudah baikan. Keadaan di sini biasa biasa saja.**

**Salam,**

**Scorpius**

Aku lalu mengikat gulungan perkamenku ke kaki Burung Hantu Pos Keluarga Malfoy yang berdiri angkuh di pinggir jendela. Burung Hantu itu langsung terbang menembus kegelapan. Aku menutup jendela kamar dan berbarimg di atas ranjangku. Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur.

* * *

"Bangun!" seruan Albus terdengar di telingaku. Aku membuka mataku dengan malas dan melihat Albus yang kelihatan kesal dan frustasi.

"Bangun. Ada Pelajaran Herbologi pagi ini." Kata Albus lagi sambil mengguncang guncang bahuku. Aku bangun dari ranjangku dan menguap malas.

"Iya, iya." Jawabku masih kesal karena dibangunkan terlalu pagi.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi yang kosong. Kukeluarkan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi Muggle milikku dan mulai menyikat gigiku. Ini adalah ide Mum untuk menyuruhku sikat gigi dengan barang barang Muggle karena menurutnya peralatan gigi Muggle sangat hebat.

Selesai menggosok gigi, aku langsung mandi dan dalam waktu singkat aku sudah siap.

Aku dan Albus lalu keluar menuju Aula Besar yang sangat ramai. Dengung percakapan terdengar dari arah meja meja panjang. Wangi makanan tercium oleh hidungku. Aku dan Albus langsung duduk di meja Slytherin. Aku menatap kea rah meja Gryffindor, mencari cari sosok berambut merah gelap yang panjang. Rose tidak ada di sana. Aku menghela napas kecil.

"Rose selalu sarapan lebih pagi kalau ada Pelajaran Herbologi. Dia selalu berusaha datang lebih awal agar disenangi Uncle Neville." Kata Albus tiba tiba menjelaskan kenapa Rose tidak ada di sini. Aku mendengus, sudah cukup dengan Jenn yang bisa membaca pikiran. Aku lalu memakan makananku dengan buru buru dan menyeret Albus ke Rumah Kaca Hogwarts.

Sesampainya kami di sana, tampak Profesor Longbottom yang sedang menyiapkan sejumlah tanaman dan Rose yang sedang membantunya.

"Profesor Longbottom." Sapaku sopan pada Profesor Longbottom.

"Mr. Malfoy. Bisakah kau dan Mr. Potter membantuku mengambil tanaman tanaman Muggle yang berada di sebelah sana?" Kata Profesor Longbottom sambil menunjuk beberapa pot tanaman Muggle di pojok Rumah Kaca. Aku dan Albus menganguk bersamaan dan mulai memindahkan pot pot tanaman itu.

"Mulai berusaha 'membantu', Malfoy?" tanya Rose dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Ah, Weasley. Menyapaku duluan?" aku balas bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau sendiri? Menyukaiku? Sampai nyaris… Menciumku…" kata Rose dengan dingin, saat mengucapkan kata terakhir dia kelihatan ingin membunuhku. Rose lalu pergi dengan angkuh dan menghindar dari pandanganku. Aku kembali menekuni pekerjaanku.

* * *

Begitu pelajaran dimulai, aku dan Albus sudah berdiri menghadap kearah Profesor Longbottom. "Anak anak, perhatian! Aku menjelaskan tentang tanaman Muggle yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari kurikulum kalian untuk NEWT!" Profesor Longbottom berseru. Murid murid langsung diam dan melihat ke arahnya. Profesor Longbottom menunjuk sebuah tanaman bunga raksasa berwarna merah yang mengeluarkan bau busuk.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang bunga ini?" tanya Profesor Longbottom sambil memandang berkeliling. Tangan Rose langsung terangkat ke atas. Profesor Longbottom lalu mempersilahkan Rose untuk menjawab.

"Itu tanaman _**Rafflesia Arnoldii**_ yang ditemukan oleh seorang Muggle Inggris yang bernama Thomas Stanford Raffles. Tanaman ini hanya bisa ditemukan di hutan hutan di Bengkulu, suatu daerah di Indonesia. Tumbuhan ini mengkonsumsi serangga untuk mendapatkan nitrogen. Setiap kali dia mekar, dia akan mengeluarkan bau busuk. Bunga ini termasuk langka dan dilindungi oleh Hukum Muggle dan bunga ini adalah bunga terbesar di dunia. Tidak memiliki khasiat yang terbukti di Dunia Sihir." Kata Rose menjelaskan.

"Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor." Kata Profesor Longbottom. Dia lalu mulai menceritakan tentang tanaman itu. Aku sibuk mencatat dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk berbicara dengan Rose.

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai. Aku mencari cari Rose di antara deretan anak anak yang berjalan kembali ke Kastil Hogwarts. Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung menyambar tangannya dan menyeretnya ke bagian belakang Rumah Kaca.

"Lepaskan!" Rose mendesis kesal padaku. Aku tidak menghiraukan desisannya dan terus menyeretnya. Ketika sampai di belakang rumah kaca, aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku.

"Aku mau berbicara." Kataku, "tentang kemarin." Rose mendelik padaku.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf." Kataku lagi.

"Lupakan dan anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi, Malfoy." Kata Rose ketus.

"What's done can not be undone." Kataku mengutip salah satu kata kata yang diucapkan dalam Drama Muggle yang berjudul Macbeth.

"Dari mana kau tahu kata kata itu?" tanya Rose ingin tahu. Aku tersenyum samar. Liburan yang lalu, Mum memaksaku dan Dad untuk menonton Drama Muggle bersamanya. Aku dan Dad terpaksa ikut dan sementara Mum menonton dengan penuh haru kami duduk di kursi kami sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman Muggle yang ternyata sangat enak.

"Itu bukan masalahmu, Weasley." Kataku menantang, "Dan aku tidak pelupa."

"Lupakan, Malfoy!" seru Rose naik darah.

"Atau aku akn memberitahu James." Kata Rose lagi dengan nada mengancam. Dia lalu berjalan pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku. "Accio sapu!" seruku kesal.

Dalam sekejap, sapu Firebolt 2001 ku langsung datang. Aku naik ke atasnyadan terbang menuju Lapangan Quiditch yang kosong.

Setelah puas terbang, aku langsung pergi untuk menghadiri kelas kelas yang kuambil. Rose ada di semua kelas itu. Aku memandangnya dengan agak frustasi.

Rose… Betapa sulit mendekati gadis yang satu ini… Dia tidak bisa ditebak… 'Dia mirip ibunya.' Aku teringat perkataan Dad ketika aku menceritakan tentang Rose padanya. Mungkin aku perlu mengirim surat pada Dad dan bertanya padanya cara mendekati Rose. Mendekati Rose Hermione Weasley…


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosepius: A Never Ending Story**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose Weasley's POV**

Hari hari berlalu dengan lambat, terlalu lambat malah.

Aku duduk bosan di meja Gryffindor di Aula Besar dan sedang menghancurkan bubur gandum hambar yang terlalu kental yang berada di dalam mangkukku. Jenn, Albus, dan James yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahku memandang cairan bubur itu dengan jijik.

"Rose, sebaiknya kau makan yang lain." Kata Jenn sambil menyodorkan sekeping roti panggang yang sudah di olesi dengan mentega.

"Aku bosan dan benci makanan makanan ini." Kataku sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada di atas meja. Peri – rumah Hogwarts sepertinya telah kehilangan bakat memasak mereka.

"Aku setuju. Peri rumah belakangan ini terlalu focus pada Persiapan Turnamen Triwizard." Kata James yang selalu mendukungku. Albus dan Jenn saling berpandangan dan tersenyum iseng.

"Bagaimana kalau James dan aku pergi ke Hogsmeade secara sembunyi sembunyi?" tanya Al jahil. James langsung antusias dan menyambut baik gagasan itu. Aku langsung tertawa senang.

"Titip butterbeer dan mead. Oh, jangan lupakan permen dan coklat. Kudengar Madam Puddifoot membuat kue tart yang sangat enak, kita harus membeli kue itu." Kataku langsung bersemangat. Kami memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan selain tugas yang menumpuk dan makanan yang terasa hambar.

"Coba Kreacher ada di sini." Kata James lirih. Dia pasti sedang membayangkan pai apel super lezat dan steak tenderloin buatan peri rumahnya, Kreacher. Albus menganguk setuju. Dia juga mulai membayangkan kue coklat berbentuk Quaffle yang dibuat Kreacher di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas.

"Peri rumah di Nott Hall biasanya membuatkanku pai susu dan pudding roti yang sangat enak." Jenn mulai ikut ikutan melantur. Aku mendengus, pura pura kesal.

"Kapan kita pergi ke Hogsmeade?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Besok siang. Jangan ajak Lily atau Hugo, mereka terlalu kecil." Jawab James.

"Kita pakai Jubah Gaib? Apa tidak kekecilan?" tanyaku mulai khawatir kalau rencana kami gagal.

"Kita bisa memakai Mantra Pembesar. " jawab Jenn yang langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihir oaknya. Aku tersenyum dan mulai merasa senang.

Terakhir kalinya, kami berempat menyelundup ke Hogsmeade sudah satu tahun yang lalu.

Kami lalu mulai asyik membicarakan rencana kami. James akan membawa Jubah Gaibnya dan Peta Perampok yang diambilnya dari laci meja kerja Uncle Harry. Aku, Jenn, dan Albus akan membawa setiap Knut, Sickle, dan Galleon yang kami milikki untuk mentraktir James yang mengatakan bahwa kontribusinya terlalu besar sehingga kami harus mentraktirnya. Aku tersenyum senang sambil terus memikirkan rencana kami.

Hari ini Delegasi Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons datang sehingga akan terjadi hiruk pikuk besar. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman Perancis – ku, Jean – Charles. Dia dan teman teman Perancisnya akan datang dengan kereta yang ditarik oleh kuda kuda terbang yang mirip unicorn.

Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan murid murid Durmstrang yang terkenal dengan keahlian mereka dalam sihir hitam. Mum pernah bercerita tentang teman Durmstrang nya, Viktor Krum yang merupakan seeker terbaik di dunia.

Aku tersenyum senang memikirkan semua itu. Aku ingin mendaftar dan memasukkan namaku ke dalam Goblet of Fire yang sangat ajaib. Dad sendiri menyuruhku untuk mendaftar. Aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar dan sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Mum sangat ketakutan ketika mendengar gagasan Dad. Dia terus menerus memohon padaku agar tidak mendaftar.

'Ingat bagaimana Cedric meninggal malam itu.' Aku teringat pada kata kata Mum beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, aku tahu siapa Cedric yang dimaksudkan oleh Mum. Cedric Diggory. Cedric adalah seorang anak Hufflepuf yang merupakan salah satu juara dari Hogwarts di Triwizard Tournament terakhir yang di selenggarakan di Hogwarts. Dia sangat di jagokan untuk juga sangat tampan dan baik hati.

Tapi sayang sekali dia meninggal, di bunuh oleh Lord Voldemort, seorang penyihir hitam yang keji. Untung saja Voldemort sudah pergi ke Surga (mungkin Neraka mengingat dosa dosanya yang setumpuk).

Aku tahu Uncle Harry yang mengalahkan Voldemort tapi aku belum pernah mendengar Uncle Harry membicarakannya.

"Rose, bukankah kau harus pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengurus penyambutan Delegasi Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons?" pertanyaan Jenn tiba tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap Jenn sebentar dan mengulang agendaku hari ini.

"Itu jam sepuluh. Masih satu jam dari sekarang." Jawabku santai. Aku lalu mengambil buah apel yang diletakkan dalam mangkuk buah emas dan menggigitnya.

"Sudah berhenti mencoba makan bubur gandum hambar itu, eh?" tanya James jahil. Dia lalu menyorongkan mangkuk berisi bubur gandum yang tadi kumain mainkan. Aku mengernyit jijik saat melihat keadaan bubur itu, sangat mengenaskan.

"Kau saja yang makan." Kataku dan menyorongkan mangkuk itu balik pada James.

"Tidak perlu, Rose Hermione 'Rossie' Weasley." Kata James. Dia tertawa dan menyorongkan makanan itu pada Al. Al mendorong makanan itu jauh jauh darinya. Aku dan Jenn tertawa melihat reaksi Al. Aku bangun dari kursiku bersama Jenn.

"Nikmati makan pagi kalian. Aku dan Jenn mau pergi ke Asrama." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Kami berdua lalu berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke atas.

"Siapa coba yang merancang tangga bergerak ini? Sangat berbahaya." Kata Jenn kesal. Aku menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. Apa tidak ada yang membaca Sejarah Hogwarts selain aku?

"Rowena Ravenclaw yang merancangnya. Dia juga yang memilih lokasi Hogwarts." Kataku. Jenn memandangku kagum. Kelihatannya memang hanya aku yang membaca Sejarah Hogwarts.

Aku dan Jenn akhirnya sampai di lantai tujuh dan berjalan menuju lukisan Fat Lady. Aku menyebutkan kata sandi dengan cepat dan langsung memanjat masuk.

Ruang rekreasi sangat sepi. Kebanyakan orang menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan. Menikmati cahaya matahari. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa merah oranye sementara Jenn duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku Muggle yang di belikan oleh Mum dan mulai membacanya.

Sesekali aku melirik jam tanganku karena takut telat untuk rapat. Aku menatap jam sekali lagi dan terkejut kalau sekarang sudah jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit. Aku langsung merapikan bukuku dan memanjat keluar dari lubang lukisan. Aku bergegas menuju ke ruang guru yang berada di lantai satu.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, aku langsung mengetuk pintu ruang guru yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni besar dan berbau harum. Pintu itu langsung terbuka sendiri. Aku pun berjalan masuk ke ruang guru. Roxanne dan partner Ketua Murid – nya, Joshep Wood sudah ada di sana. Sejumlah Prefek dari asrama asrama lain juga sudah berkumpul. Aku menoleh dan mulai mencari partner Prefekku, Rufus McLaggen.

"Rose!" tiba tiba Roxanne memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya, Roxy? Ada apa?" tanyaku santai dan menatap Roxanne dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Mana Scorpius Malfoy, anak Slytherin itu? Dia, kan, rekanmu selain Rufus McLaggen dari Gryffindor dan Jane Zabini dari Slytherin. Jane Zabini dan Rufus McLaggen ada di sana." Kata Roxanne sambil menunjuk ke arah Rufus dan Jane yang berada tak jauh dari kami berdua.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Jawabku cepat. Aku lalu mendatangi Jane dan Rufus yang dari tadi berdiri di pinggir ruangan.

"Hey. Jane, Rufus, kalian melihat si Malfoy? Dia belum datang dan Roxanne mengomeliku karena aku wakil ketua dari kelompok ini dan si Malfoy sialan ketuanya." Aku berkeluh kesah. Jane tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak sarapan di Aula Besar tadi pagi. Mungkin dia lupa atau terlambat." Kata Jane. Dia mulai kelihatan bingung.

"Baiklah. Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari si Malfoy brengsek itu." Kataku. Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dengan kesal.

Kalau boleh, lebih baik Rufus atau Jane yang mencari si Malfoy yang suka membuat masalah denganku. Ingatan tentang peristiwa itu masih melekat dalam otakku meskipun itu sudah satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan.

Tapi ada baiknya kalau aku berpura pura hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sementara aku berpikir, aku berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk mencari Al. Siapa tahu dia tahu di mana si Malfoy. Aku masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dan langsung melihat Al dan James yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Hey, Rossie." Sapa James ceria. Dia kelihatan sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik untuk terlihat kalem.

"Hey, James, Al. Al, kau lihat si Malfoy? Roxy marah marah padaku karena dia tidak muncul di ruang guru." Kataku cepat. Albus tampak mengingat ngingat.

"Tidak. Mungkin dia ada di Lapangan Quiditch atau di tepi Danau." Jawab Albus. Aku tersenyum dan menganguk.

Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dan berjalan menuju Danau. Aku memandang ke arah danau.

Danau itu terlihat seperti bayangan karena berwarna abu abu nyaris hitam. Cumi cumi raksasa bergerak lamban di permukaan Danau, kelihatan capek.

Aku berjalan mendekati Danau dan melihat sosok berambut pirang platina di sana. Aku mendengus kecil dan berjalan menghampiri sosok yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy! Apa maksudmu tidak pergi ke Ruang Guru! Roxanne marah besar!" aku mulai marah marah.

Masa aku dan teman teman sekelompok yang lain sibuk di Ruang Guru sedangkan dia malas malasan di tepi Danau. Malfoy menengok ke arahku. Wajahnya pucat sekali, seperti tidak ada darah.

"Sorry." Jawab Malfoy singkat. Dia lalu bangun dari tanah dan berjalan ke arahku. Kami berdua lalu berjalan ke Kastil dalam diam. Kami masuk ke dalam Kastil dan bergegas pergi ke Ruang Guru. Aku mengetuk pintu Ruang Guru dengan tergesa gesa dan pintu itu langsung terbuka. Aku masuk ke dalam dan Malfoy mengikuti di belakangku. Aku langsung melihat Rufus dan Jane yang sudah menunggu.

"Rose, Scorpius, kalian lama sekali." Kata Jane agak khawatir.

"Salahkan Tuan Muda Terhormat yang perlu di jemput untuk itu." Kataku dengan nada sarkastik. Jane memberiku pandangan mencela yang kentara jelas di wajahnya.

"Jane, jangan salahkan Rose. Salahkan saja partner – mu yang tidak kompeten." Kata Rufus membelaku. Aku tersenyum penuh arti pada Rufus yang membalas senyumku.

"Tapi tetap saja, Rose. Kau tidak perlu sarkas pada Scorp." Kata Jane. Aku mau membalas ucapan Jane tapi tidak sempat karena Roxanne dan Joseph Wood sudah menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul di tengah ruangan.

"Nah, semuanya! Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit hal yang perlu kita pahami! Delegasi dari sekolah lain akan datang hari ini! Tiga puluh Oktober! Jadi perlu di ingat! Murid murid akan berada di luar sekolah lebih tepatnya di halaman sekolah!" terang Joshep Wood. Dia tampak mulai lelah berbicara dan memberi isyarat agar Roxanne melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Baik, jadi setelah Delegasi datang, murid murid akan masuk ke dalam Aula Besar! Delegasi akan diberi aba aba untuk masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dan mereka akan menampil persembahan yang menakjubkan! Setelah itu giliran kita yang memberi ucapan selamat datang berupa persembahan dari para Prefek dan Ketua Murid!" kata Roxanne. Aku menyimak dan mencatat semuanya dalam otakku. Kami, para Prefek akan memberikan persembahan istimewa. Persembahan itu telah kami latih sejak lama.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Joseph Wood. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Semua orang sudah mengerti.

Kami semua lalu bubar. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Asrama dan mengobrol dengan Jenn, Lily, dan Dominique. Aku mulai berjalan ketika mendengar seruan Jane. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Malfoy pingsan. Rufus langsung membopong Malfoy dan memberi Jane dan aku isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Kami lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi tidak terpakai yang di huni oleh Moaning Myrtle.

"Kalian berdua, kan, hebat dalam soal healer healer – an. Jadi kalian saja yang mengurus Scorpius." Kata Rufus. Aku dan Jane setuju saja karena kami memang pintar dalam menyembuhkan orang.

Si Malfoy dibaringkan di lantai. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Aku langsung meletakkan handuk yang ada di kamar mandi itu untu di jadikkan bantal untuk kepala Malfoy.

"Accio, makanan!" aku mengucapkan mantra untuk memanggil makanan karena wajah Malfoy pucat sekali. Makanan langsung datang bersama sebotol air. Aku dan Jane mengeluarkan tongkat sihir kami dan mulai merapalkan mantra penyembuh. Malfoy langsung terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Makan." Kataku dengan tegas sambil menyodorkan sekeping roti. Jane memberikan Malfoy air. Malfoy mulai makan.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kau makan?" tanyaku menyelidiki.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Healer Weasley dan Healer Zabini." Jawab Malfoy santai. Kami semua selain Malfoy membelalakkan mata.

Dua hari itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk tidak makan. Rufus menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya pada telinganya sendiri.

"Man, kau harus makan. Kami tak ingin kau pingsan seperti tadi." Kata Rufus.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau dan Jane, aku yakin. Tapi kalau Weasley… Itu soal lain." kata Malfoy. Dia membuatku kesal. Jane dan Rufus memandangku dengan tatapan mencela.

"Baik. Oke, oke! Aku PEDULI karena kita satu tim!" kataku kesal karena merasa di paksa oleh Jane, Rufus, dan Malfoy. Malfoy langsung menyeringai.

"Sudah sehat, Malfoy? Kalau sudah, aku mau pergi sekarang." Kataku ketus karena baru saja di pojokkan oleh Malfoy, Jane, dan Rufus.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jenn." Kata Malfoy. Aku bangun dari lantai dan berjalan menuju Asrama yang berada di lantai tujuh.

Sesampainya di Asrama, aku langsung duduk di sofa di samping Jenn. Jenn, Dominique dan Lily menatapku ingin tahu.

"Bayangkan ya, tadi aku ke sana ke mari mencari si Malfoy, Prefek yang tidak kompeten. Lalu, setelah pertemuan, dia pingsan. Aku dan kelompokku terpaksa harus merawatnya secara kilat." Kataku kesal sambil duduk di sofa di sebelah Lily.

"Apa dia baik baik saja?" tanya Lily hati hati. Lily, kan, penggemar Malfoy.

"Oh, Scorpius Malfoy, Sang Pujaan Hatimu, Pangeran Slytherinmu, Si Tuan Muda Sok Tampan dan Sok Terhormat yang Harus Kita Layani Seperti Raja baik baik saja." Semburku pada Lily.

Aku sebetulnya tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati Lily, tapi aku tidak suka bagaimana dia terlalu memuja Ferret bodoh itu. Lily langsung diam. Air mukanya berubah kecut dan nyaris menangis.

"Mungkin Scorp agak manja, tapi kau sabar saja. Dia juga baik dan menyenangkan." Kata Jenn menenangkanku.

"Tapi dia bodoh, tidak makan selama dua hari! Perbuatan konyol dan bodoh." kataku lebih kesal lagi.

"Rossie, kau kelihatannya PEDULI padanya. Kau khawatir karena dia tidak makan selama dua hari." Kata Dominique menggoda. Dominique menggunakan aksen Perancisnya yang tajam dan terkesan sok. Dominique, Jenn, dan Lily langsung menggodaku.

Aku langsung bangun dari sofaku dan keluar dari Asrama dengan kesal. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah sampai aku melihat diriku sendiri berada di depan Danau. Aku akhirnya duduk di tepi Danau dan menyandarkan diri di sebatang pohon oak yang sudah tua.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Malfoy berdiri dan menatapku.

"Ini tempat umum. Jadi tidak apa apa kalau aku berada di sana. Tidak ada tanda yang melarangku duduk di sini." Jawabku sekenanya, masih kesal padanya tentang banyak hal (sebetulnya aku selalu kesal padanya).

"Weasley, Weasley." Kata Malfoy. Dia tiba tiba duduk di sampingku. Sontak, aku berdiri.

"Kenapa, Weasley? Aku tidak boleh duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Malfoy santai. Aku langsung pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku masih ingat kejadian di lorong sekolah waktu itu saat dia nyaris menciumku di bibir.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan langsung pergi menuju Lapangan Quiditch. Sampai di sana, aku naik dan duduk di tribun penonton. Ternyata Tim Quiditch Ravenclaw sedang berlatih. Aku memandang ke arah beberapa orang yang ada di atas sapu mereka. Lorcan ada di antara orang orang itu. Dia melihatku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya.

Aku langsung teringat tahun kelimaku. Bagaimana aku menontonnya latihan, terbang di sapu bersamanya.

Waktu waktu yang kami habiskan bersama merupakan memori yang indah.

Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dengan manis. Mengirim sebuah surat dan ketika aku menoleh padanya, dia berdiri dan bertanya padaku tentang perasaanku. Aku langsung menjawab bahwa aku juga menyukainya dan aku memang menyukainya, sangat menyukainya malah.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Ada saat saat ketika kami bertengkar dan terakhir kali kami bertengkar adalah saat aku memutuskannya. Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat pertengkaran terakhir kami. Aku menangis setelah kejadian itu. Aku menangis sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk menghiburku dan memainkan gitar putih - hitamku.

Itu adalah hari yang buruk, benar benar buruk. Aku ingin menangis lagi bila mengingatnya tapi aku menahannya. Lorcan tiba tiba mendarat di tribun penonton dan itu membuatku kaget.

"Oh, hey, Lorcan." Sapaku agak kaget karena kehadirannya yang tiba tiba.

"Hey, Rossie." Lorcan membalas sapaanku dengan gayanya yang biasa. Dia lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau mau bicara tentang apa?" tanya Lorcan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bicara apa apa padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan 'hai'." Kataku agak kaku.

"Oh. Kau sibuk dengan tugas Prefek – mu?" tanya Lorcan.

"Agak sibuk." Jawabku singkat. Aku merasa agak risih sekarang.

"Umm. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Banyak yang harus di kerjakan. Kau tahu, tugas Prefek." Kataku.

Aku lalu berjalan kembali ke Kastil Hogwarts dan tidak memandang ke belakang. Aku menahan air mataku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku menangis. Aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Kastil dan menuju ke kamar mandi Prefek. Aku menangis tanpa suara.

'Kenapa aku menangis di saat saat seperti ini?' pikirku, 'Aku sudah melupakannya…' Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku terisak pelan.

"Weasley? Kaukah itu?" terdengar sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku ingin menoleh dan melihat siapa orang itu, tapi tubuhku tidak mau bergerak.

Orang itu malah berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri di sampingku. Orang itu menengok, menatap wajahku. Orang itu adalah si Scorpius _Ferret – Idiot – Brengsek – dan – tak – punya – perasaan_ Malfoy. Dia tampak kaget ketika melihatku menangis.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Weasley?" tanyanya pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi." Desisku pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Oke, aku pergi. Aku hanya mau mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan di sini kemarin." Kata Malfoy. Dia langsung mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar mandi Prefek.

Sebelum pergi, dia berbalik. "Weasley, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis tapi pastikan kau tidak menangis untuk cowok." Katanya pelan. Dia lalu pergi.

Aku terduduk di lantai dan memasang Mantra Pengunci Pintu dan Mantra Peredam Suara pada pintu itu dan mulai menangis.

Tiba tiba, aku teringat pada lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul 'Teardrops on My Guitar' dan sontak menyanyikannya untuk mengenang Lorcan.

Mungkin rasanya aneh tapi aku tahu lagu itu sangat cocok untuk hubungan yang pernah ada di antara kami berdua. Aku jatuh cinta pada Lorcan meskipun bisa di bilang Lysander lebih ramah dan mudah di ajak bergaul. Lorcan dekat dengan Lily jadi kukira dia suka pada Lily dan tidak pernah menyukaiku. Umur kami memang sama tapi kami berada di tahun yang berbeda di Hogwarts karena dia lahir di bulan Desember sedangkan aku lahir di bulan April. Aku mengira dia tidak tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku, tidak akan pernah tahu apa pun.

Sampai saat itu, saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar Lily bercerita kepada Dominique tentang Lorcan yang sering bercerita tentangku dan memandang ke arahku. Aku tidak terlalu memikrkan hal itu, kukira Lorcan memandangku hanya karena tertarik pada rambut merah gelapku yang menarik dan berbeda.

Rambut merah gelapku memiliki semburat warna yang indah kalau dilihat dari jarak pandang yang berbeda. Kalau dari jauh akan terlihat berwarna cokelat tua dan kalau lebih jauh lagi akan terlihat berwarna hitam. Kalau di lihat dari dekat akan terlihat berwarna merah gelap.

Tadinya aku berpikir Lorcan tidak menyukaiku tapi ternyata dia menyukaiku dan menyatakan perasaannya dan aku menerimnya.

Tapi malam itu juga, Lily mengajakku berbicara. Dia bilang dia menyukai Lorcan dan ingin aku memutuskan Lorcan.

Jujur, saat itu, aku sempat tidak enak hati pada Lily, tapi, sekarang tidak lagi semenjak Lily mulai menyukai Malfoy.

Tapi aku tetap tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa membuat diriku berbicara pada Lorcan dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku menghapus air mataku tepat ketika suara Profesor McGonnagal berkumandang.

"Para Prefek harap berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk persiapan Penyambutan!" kata suara Profesor McGonnagal. Aku langsung bangun dari lantai dan menghilangkan tanda tanda habis menangis dari wajahku. Aku berjalan keluar dari Kamar Mandi Prefek dan langsung berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Aku masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dan melihat Profesor McGonnagal.

"Miss Weasley, bisakah anda dan tim anda menghias Aula dan memastikan bahwa para peri – rumah memasak dengan baik?" tanya Profesor McGonnagal tiba tiba. Aku bingung dan akhirnya menganguk kecil.

"Kelompok saya bisa melakukannya, Profesor." Kataku cepat. Profesor McGonnagal menganguk puas dan langsung berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar.

Aku menengok dan melihat bahwa di Aula Besar hanya ada Profesor Longbottom atau yang lebih sering ku panggil Uncle Neville, Profesor Vector, dan Profesor Sinistra juga anggota kelompokku.

Beberapa dus berisi ornament ornament ditumpuk di tepi ruangan. Aku berjalan menghampiri kelompokku. Jane langsung mengulurkan sebuah clipboard padaku.

"Oke, bukankah kau ketuanya, Malfoy?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"Kau saja." Kata Malfoy tak peduli. Aku mengernyit dan mulai memberi perintah. Malfoy dan Rufus akan berada di sini memasang ornament sementara aku dan Jane mencicipi makanan yang dibuat para peri – rumah di Dapur Hogwarts.

Aku dan Jane berjalan menuju lukisan buah buahan dan masuk ke dalam Dapur. Aku langsung memulai inspeksi terhadap makanan makanan yang akan di hidangkan. Aku mencoba sejumlah makanan Perancis. Ada _Coq au vin_, _Escargot, Caille en Sarcophage, Foei Gras, Croque Monsieur, _dan sejumlah makanan Perancis lainnya yang tidak kukenali. Aku juga mencoba sebuah makanan Bulgaria yang menurut peri – rumah bernama Baklava yang terbuat dari kacang walnut atau pistache yang dicincang dan di beri madu dan dibungkus oleh semacam roti tipis yang mirip croissant.

Jane juga sedang sibuk mencoba yoghurt dan keju sirene yang berasal dari Bulgaria. Dia menggigit keju sirene dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Oh, perasaanku sarapan tadi pagi sangat tidak enak tapi makanan makanan ini sangat enak." Kata Jane sambil mencicipi sebutir anggur yang manis dan enak. Aku menganguk setuju dan membuat tanda check pada kolom makanan dan minuman.

"Miss Weasley dan Miss Zabini mau rakia?" tanya seorang peri – rumah yang bernama Winky. "Boleh juga. Terimakasih, Winky." Kataku lembut pada Winky. Aku dan Jane lalu mengambil segelas rakia yang merupakan minuman beralkohol dari Bulgaria dan meminumnya.

Di rumah, Mum memiliki satu botol rakia yang dikirim oleh Uncle Viktor yang merupakan ayah baptisku. Mum kadang kadang mengijinkanku meminumnya asal di campur dengan kopi.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan memastikan semuanya oke sekali lagi. Jane sedang menyesap rakia – nya.

"Winky, apa tidak ada gangguan di sini?" tanyaku lembut pada Winky yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Tidak ada, Miss. Peeves sudah dilarang datang ke sini, Miss." Jawab Winky. Aku tersenyum senang karena tidak ada gangguan di dapur. Aku melirik Jane yang sedang asyik mencicipi yoghurt cokelat yang dingin.

"Jane! Ini bukan waktunya untuk makan!" seruku kesal. Jane langsung meletakkan kembali sendok yang di pegangnya.

"Baiklah. Maaf. Bukan kebiasaan seorang Zabini untuk tidak tahu diri." Kata Jane. Dia lalu menulis sesuatu di clipboard – nya.

Aku menatap ratusan peri – rumah yang berada di sana dan langsung teringat pada Mum. Mum adalah salah seorang yang memperjuangkan hak hak para peri – rumah. Mum sering mengatakan bahwa Hogwarts adalah tempat yang paling baik bagi para peri – rumah untuk bekerja dan mengabdi.

"Jane, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Kataku pada Jane. Jane langsung menganguk dan kami pun memanjat keluar lubang lukisan buah buahan.

Kami berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk membantu para pria memasang ornament ornament yang spektakuler.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Malfoy dan Rufus melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Ornament ornament sudah di pasang. Ada hiasan hiasan berupa bendera bendera dan patung patung bernilai seni tinggi. Aku melihat bendera Perancis, Inggris, dan Bulgaria yang berdiri berdampingan. Bunga bunga kebangsaan menghiasi meja meja asrama. Karpet karpet terpasang dengan rapi. Karpet berwana merah dan oranye tergelar di bawah meja asrama Gryffindor. Karpet biru navy dan biru gelap tergelar di bawah meja Ravenclaw. Karpet hijau dan perak di bawah meja Slytherin. Karpet berwarna kuning gelap dan hitam tergelar di bawah meja Hufflepuff. Di langit langit menggantung tiga buah panji panji besar dengan lambang lambang sekolah di masing masing panji. Ada yang berisi lambing Hogwarts dan ada juga yang berisi lambing Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang

"Kerja yang sangat bagus, Rufus, Malfoy." Kataku memuji Rufus dan Malfoy. Rufus menganguk dan menatap ke arah sebuah patung besar yang kelihatannya terdiri dari empat orang. Dua perempuan dan dua laki laki.

"Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, dan Salazar Slytherin. Benar benar patung yang mengagumkan." Aku berkomentar. Rufus menganguk. Malfoy menatapku dengan menantang, kelihatannya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ternyata kau tahu semuanya, Weasley." Kata Malfoy.

"Ya, Sorting Hat sering menyanyikannya." Kataku membalas ucapannya. Dia mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali memasang ornament ornament. Aku dan Jane ikut membantu.

Setelah semua ornament terpasang, aku langsung kembali ke asrama.

Sampai di asrama, ternyata seluruh Keluarga Weasley / Potter yang masih bersekolah di Hogwarts sudah menunggu.

"Hey, Rose! Ada makanan apa saja untuk nantui malam?" tanya James bersemangat. Dia memang selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut makanan.

"Ada sejumlah makanan Perancis dan Bulgaria. Akan ada rakia dan anggur." Jawabku santai. James langsung bersuit senang.

"Rose, kau yakin semuanya beres?" tanya Roxanne kelihatan khawatir. Dia kelihatan stress akhir akhir ini.

"Semuanya beres." Jawabku cepat sebelum Roxanne bertambah cemas. Roxanne langsung menganguk dan menarik napas lega. Aku lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Dominique dan Lily.

"Well, kalau menurutku kita semua yang sudah cukup umur harus mendaftar. Louis, aku, Rose, Dominique, Roxanne, dan Albus. Oh ya, Lils dan Hugh jangan mendaftar." Kata James sok berkuasa.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu, James?!" seru Lily mulai marah.

"Little Lils, aku hanya tidak mau ada jenggot kambing di dagumu. Ingat cerita Uncle George dan Uncle Lee?" kata James lagi. Mendengar hal itu Lily langsung diam karena dia tahu cerita itu.

Waktu itu adalah tahun keenam Uncle George dan saudara kembarnya yang sudah meninggal, Uncle Fred. Mereka ingin ikut Turnamen dan memakai siasat yang sudah kuno. Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah jenggot kambing yang tidak lucu di dagu mereka.

Tapi itu nasib mereka karena sekarang peraturannya sudah berbeda. Murid kelas lima sampai tujuh bisa mendaftarkan diri.

"James, Albus, dan Louis punya kesempatan besar. Kalian bertiga, kan, jago duel." Kata Dominique sambil mencibir. James mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau juga punya kesempatan, Veela." Kata James agak mencemooh Dominique. Dominique langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan mencibir. Dia lalu pergi ke kamar anak perempuan dan memandang James dengan tatapan menghina.

"James Sirius Potter! Jangan mengatai Dominique Veela." Kataku kesal pada sikap kekanak kanakan James. James hanya mengangkat alisnya dan melemparkan senyum sarkastiknya yang bagi murid murid perempuan Hogwarts yang lain menawan. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan pembicaraan kami berlanjut

XxxX

Suara Profesor McGonnagal berkumandang di udara, menyuruh kami semua untuk turun ke halaman kastil Hogwarts untuk menyambut para tamu. Aku langsung turun bersama Roxanne untuk mengurus semuanya. Anggota kelompokku juga sudah ada di bawah.

"Kita harus mengatur barisan per asrama. Urus asrama kalian masing masing!" perintah Roxanne tegas. Aku langsung berjalan mencari cari anak anak Gryffindor.

Kuletakkan ujung tongkatku ke tenggorokanku dan mengucapkan "Sonorus!".

"Anak anak Gryffindor di sini!" kataku dan secara ajaib suaraku menjadi keras. Segerombolan anak Gryffindor mulai berbaris di depanku dengan rapi. Aku langsung bergerak dan menginspeksi pakaian murid murid.

James berpakaian acak acakan dan baru membetulkan cara berpakaiannya saat aku memarahinya. Dominique, Jenn, dan Lily yang berbaris di sebelah James langsung tertawa. Dominique sepertinya sudah tidak marah lagi pada James soal statusnya yang satu per delapan Veela.

"Well, James, sepertinya kau perlu bantuan dalam memasang dasi. Masa kau memasang dasi saja tidak bisa." Kata Jenn mengejek James. Aku mendecakkan lidahku dan mulai membantu James memasang dasinya.

"James Sirius Potter, apa Aunt Ginny tidak pernah mengajarimu cara memasang dasi?" tanyaku.

"Aku biasanya memakai sihir untuk memasang dasi. Lebih gampang." Kata James sambil lalu. Aku hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku kesal.

Aku kembali berjalan dan menginspeksi pakaian murid murid lain dan menemukan bahwa banyak anak yang berpakaian tidak rapi.

Setelah yakin semua pakaian itu sudah rapi, aku langsung mengambil tempatku di antara para Prefek dan mulai menunggu untuk menyambut kedatangan Delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang yang bisa tiba kapan saja dari sekarang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks ya Lucyheart untuk review-nya lain kali akan aku usahain buat update lebih cepet.**

Rosepius: A Never Ending Story

Chapter 6

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

Deru angin bulan Oktober menerpa semua murid Hogwarts yang berdiri di halaman Kastil Hogwarts untuk menunggu datangnya Delegasi Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons. Anak anak mengawasi langit yang menggelap dan Danau yang beriak tenang seperti biasanya. Aku menatap ke arah Danau berharap Delegasi Durmstrang akan langsung muncul dari kedalaman Danau. Aku menghela napas dan mulai merasa bosan. Belum lagi udara yang sangat dingin dan angin kencang yang menerpa. Sejumlah anak kelas satu menjatuhkan topi dan syal asrama yang mereka pakai. Seorang Prefek kelas tujuh bersin bersin kecil dan merapatkan mantelnya. Rufus McLaggen yang berdiri di sampingku tampak sama tidak sabarnya denganku. Dia kelihatan sedang memain mainkan sepotong tali. Di sebelahnya, Rose berdiri menatap ke arah langit dan Danau berganti gantian. Dia kelihatan bersemangat dan tidak henti hentinya berbisik bisik dengan Jane yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Aku menatap Rose sekali lagi sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku ke Danau. Aku kembali memikirkan Rose. Baru tadi siang aku melihatnya menangis di Kamar Mandi Prefek.

Tapi sekarang, dia sudah seperti biasa. Dia pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Aku yakin sepupu sepupunya tidak mengenalnya, mengenal semua sisi dalam dirinya. Aku mengerutkan kening memikirkan hal itu. Kau hidup selama bertahun tahun dengan seseorang yang kau kira kau kenal tapi sebetulnya kau tidak mengenalnya luar dalam. Aku bahkan yakin ayah dan ibunya tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Weird, hanya itu kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan segalanya.

"Man, menurutmu Delegasi mana yang akan sampai duluan?" pertanyaan Rufus McLaggen mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke angkasa dan mulai memikirkan jawabanku.

"Beauxbatons yang akan datang duluan. Mereka lebih dekat." Jawabku sambil lalu. Rufus McLaggen menganguk kecil dan kembali menatap ke arah Danau. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan kembali focus pada Danau.

Professor McGonnagal yang berdiri di depan tampak berbisik bisik resah dengan Profesor Vector yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Aku mengerti kenapa Profesor McGonnagal resah karena sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dari waktu kedatangan seharusnya tapi tidak ada satu anak dari Sekolah Sihir lain yang muncul.

Aku menoleh untuk menatap angkasa kosong dan menghela napas. Kami hanya membuang buang waktu di sini. Aku mulai menggerutu dalam hati.

"Anak anak kelas satu dan dua bisa sakit kalau begini." Lagi lagi Profesor McGonnagal berkata resah pada Profesor Vector. Aku menoleh dan melihat bahwa Profesor McGonnagal benar. Anak anak kelas satu kelihatan pucat dan mulai bersin bersin. Beberapa anak malah tampak malang. Mereka kedinginan.

"Anak anak kelas satu! Kalian masuk ke dalam dan menunggu di Aula Besar!" Profesor McGonnagal tiba tiba memberikan intruksi pada anak anak kelas satu. Beberapa anak bersorak senang dan berlari masuk ke dalam Kastil. Prefek prefek kelas lima mengarahkan anak anak itu ke Aula Besar yang hangat.

"Hey! Lihat!" tiba tiba seorang anak perempuan Ravenclaw kelas tujuh berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Di langit, tampak sebuah kereta berwarna putih berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipenuhi ukiran ukiran. Sebuah lambang terpampang jelas di pintunya. Dua buah tongkat sihir yang indah bersilangan, masing masing mengeluarkan tiga buah bintang dari ujungnya. Ada huruf huruf yang di ukir dengan cantik di bawah lambang itu. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, begitu tulisan ukiran itu berbunyi.

Kereta itu ditarik oleh tujuh ekor kuda raksasa berwarna putih keperakan. Surai surainya berwarna keemasan. Mereka terbang dengan sangat anggun dan mendarat di depan kami semua.

Seorang pria tua seumuran Profesor McGonnagal yang kelihatannya merupakan salah satu Profesor Beauxbatons membuka pintu berlambang sekolah itu dan tersenyum pada kami semua. Dia turun dari kereta dan menarik keluar sebuah tangga pendek berlapis karpet merah dari bagian bawah kereta kuda itu.

"Madame De Camile, keluarlah. Semuanya sudah siap." Kata pria tua itu. Terdengar suara gumam dari dalam kereta dan kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita muda dari dalam kereta. Banyak murid murid Hogwarts yang terpekik kagum.

Wanita yang di panggil Madame De Camile itu terlihat sangat muda dan cantik. Kulitnya berwarna terang. Rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan dan tertata rapi. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kecokelatan tampak ramah dan bersahabat. Wajahnya sangat khas Perancis, hidung mancung, dagu runcing, dan senyum menawan. Dia memakai sebuah jubah berwarna perak yang membuatnya kelihatan di kelilingi cahaya keperakan dari patronus.

Madame De Camile itu langsung berjalan dengan anggun menuju tempat Profesor McGonnagal berdiri. Dia membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat pada Profesor McGonnagal yang jelas jelas lebih tua darinya.

"Minerva, apa kabarmu? Sangat menyenangkan berada di 'Ogwarts lagi. Apa Antonius sudah datang?" sapa Madame De Camile ingin tahu. Dia memberikan senyuman yang cantik pada Profesor McGonnagal dan kami semua.

"Madame De Camile, Profesor Poliakoff belum datang dan anda sebaiknya masuk ke dalam. Di luar dingin." Profesor McGonnagal tersenyum kecil sambil membungkuk kecil. Professor McGonnagal mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan pintu Kastil langsung terbuka. Madam De Camile langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Minerva, aku dan murid muridku akan menunggu. Dan tolong panggil aku Antoinette." Kata Madame De Camile. Dia tersenyum tenang dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kereta kudanya.

"Anak anak, keluar dari kereta." Kata Madame De Camile tegas.

Setelah Madame De Camile berkata begitu, sepuluh orang murid Beauxbatons keluar dari kereta. Ada lima anak laki laki dan lima anak perempuan. Murid murid perempuan semuanya memakai jubah berwarna biru langit, kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda, dan rok selutut warna biru gelap juga syal berwarna putih di leher. Anak laki lakinya memakai jubah berwarna perunggu, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dasi berwarna biru muda dan biru gelap, celana panjang berwarna perunggu, dan sebuah mantel berwarna hitam. Anak anak itu tampak lelah dan pusing.

"Kalian berbaris di samping Prefek 'Ogwarts." Kata Madame De Camile memberikan perintah perintah. Murid murid itu langsung berbaris rapi dan berdiri dalam diam. Rose mengerling dan tersenyum ke arah seorang anak laki laki Beauxbatons yang berambut pirang gelap. Anak laki laki itu membalas senyuman Rose. Aku langsung kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Rose tersenyum pada orang yang baru di kenalnya atau bahkan tidak di kenalnya? Mungkin Rose mengenal anak laki laki dari Beauxbatons itu mengingat adanya anggota keluarga Weasley yang merupakan orang Perancis. Aku menghela napas dan kembali memperhatikan Danau.

Danau terlihat biasa biasa saja, tidak ada tanda tanda kemunculan sesuatu di sana. Banyak anak yang mulai tidak sabar. Anak anak Hogwarts mulai berbicara dengan anak yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan anak anak Beauxbatons sibuk berbisik bisik tentang sesuatu dalam bahasa Perancis. Seorang anak perempuan Beauxbatons yang berdiri di sebelahku menguap kecil dan kelihatan bosan.

"Salut, je veux parler à quelqu'un, mais mes amis sont occupés. Pourrais-je vous parler?" tiba tiba gadis Beauxbatons yang berdiri di sebelahku mengajakku berbicara. Aku langsung mengartikan ucapannya yang kurang lebih artinya: "Hai, aku ingin berbicara dengan seseorang tapi teman temanku sedang sibuk. Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?". Aku bingung karena sepertinya gadis Beauxbatons ini sedang menggodaku.

"Bien, ce que tu veux parler? (baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan)" tanyaku pada gadis itu. Aku juga bosan, jadi tidak ada yang salah, kan?

"Quel est votre nom? Mon nom est Claire Mercy. (siapa namamu? Namaku Claire Mercy.)" jawab gadis itu.

Kuperhatikan penampilan gadis itu selama beberapa saat. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung berwarna pirang keperakan. Kulitnya pucat. Dia tinggi dan ramping. Wajahnya kelihatan seperti bangsawan. Matanya berwana hitam legam, benar benar terlihat mencolok di kulit wajahnya yang berwarna terang. Gadis ini bisa di bilang lebih menarik dan lebih cantik daripada gadis gadis Hogwarts.

Tapi aku tahu, ada satu gadis yang akan selalu mengalahkannya. Gadis yang bisa mengalahkannya, gadis yang sangat berarti bagiku dan adalah cinta dan segalanya yang ku butuhkan. Mungkin gadis Beauxbatons ini berambut pirang dan bermata hitam tapi ada seorang gadis Hogwarts berambut merah dan bermata biru yang lebih menarik.

Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapanku dengan gadis Beauxbatons ini. Dia menceritakan tentang Beauxbatons yang dari ceritanya kedengaran sangat menakjubkan. Aku juga menceritakan tentang Hogwarts padanya dan tampaknya dia lumayan tertarik.

Aku tahu dia tertarik pada Hogwarts tapi dia malu untuk mengakui. Khas cewek. Anak perempuan selalu begitu. Mereka terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa mereka tertarik. Mereka selalu bermain 'sulit untuk di dapatkan'. Aku menghela napas dan kembali mengobrol dengan Claire Mercy.

Dia mulai bertanya tentang diriku. Aku menjawab dengan cepat dan agak membuka diri. Gadis ini kelihatannya sangat tertarik pada Malfoy Manor dan ingin tahu seperti apa Manor. Aku mulai menceritakan tentang Manor yang sudah tua dan memiliki sejumlah lorong rahasia dan gudang anggur, kebun bunga, dan halaman yang luas.

"Keluarga Malfoy sudah tinggal di sana sejak berabad abad yang lalu." Kataku dalam bahasa Perancis. Claire menganguk angukkan kepalanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menoleh sebentar dan melihat ke arah Rose yang ternyata sedang mengobrol dengan seorang anak laki laki Beauxbatons. Anak laki laki itu adalah anak yang tadi di beri senyum oleh Rose. Aku sudah ingin marah tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangnya karena aku bukan siapa siapa baginya kecuali seorang musuh. Aku menghela napas lagi.

"Kau memperhatikan gadis berambut merah gelap itu terus. Dia adikmu?" tanya Claire penasaran. Dia tampak ingin tahu dan memandang ke arah Rose.

"Bukan, dia dan aku tidak ada hubungan darah. Kalau pun ada, hubungan darahnya sangat kecil. Kami cuma terhubung dari Keluarga Black saja." Kataku, menjelasakan pada Claire. Claire langsung menganguk dan tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Claire sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Rose. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi aku tidak perlu menjawab karena Claire sudah berbicara lagi.

"Dia gadis yang cantik. Pantas kalau kau menyukainya. Hanya sedikit gadis yang bisa membuat Jean – Charles tidak bersikap dingin padanya dan gadis ini berhasil." Kata Claire. Dia lalu menunjuk anak laki laki yang sedang berbicara dengan Rose.

"Jean – Charles?" tanyaku agak bingung. Claire menganguk.

"Dia pemuda yang tampan. Aku salah satu mantan pacarnya." Kata Claire. Ada nada sedih dalam suaranya.

"Yah, begitulah hidup. Tidak selalu mulus kadang terjal dan berbatu batu." Kataku, berusaha menghibur Claire. Claire menatapku selama satu detik dan kembali berbicara.

"Kau juga mantan pacarnya gadis itu?" tanya Claire ingin tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan. Aku mencintainya tapi dia membenciku. Begitulah Rose. Weasley dan Malfoy memang tidak pernah berteman." Kataku agak sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Claire. Dia tampak bingung dengan pernyataanku barusan.

"Keluargaku menganggap keluarganya pengkhianat karena keluarganya sangat toleransi dan bahkan menyukai Muggle dan Muggle – born." Kataku lesu. "Lagipula, ayahku tidak akan pernah rukun dengan ayahnya. Mereka saling membenci." Claire tampak agak kasihan padaku dan mungkin sedang mencari cara untuk menghiburku.

"Banyak cara untuk mendapatkannya sama saja dengan banyak jalan menuju Roma. Kalau jalan menuju Roma ada 1001, maka jalan menuju hatinya juga ada 1001." Kata Claire memberi semangat. Dia menggerak gerakkan tangannya dengan gaya yang biasa di lakukan oleh orang Perancis. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganguk pada Claire. Ternyata dia teman mengobrol yang lumayan asyik.

"Mungkin kau harus mendekatinya perlahan lahan. Kalau dia membangun sebuah tembok di antara kalian kau bisa mencoba mencungkil satu batu bata dari tembok itu. Itu adalah perumpamaan. Jadi misalkan dia membencimu, kau bisa membuat sedikit kebencian itu menghilang dengan mengobrol sedikit dengannya, tertawa pada lelucon leluconnya meskipun sama sekali tidak lucu, tersenyum kecil padanya. Yang jelas hal hal kecil yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Jangan mencari perhatiannya dengan meledeknya. Itu tidak akan pernah berhasil." Kata Claire memberiku sedikit saran.

Aku langsung paham maksud Claire. Maksudnya adalah dekati Rose dengan cara cara praktis dan tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang yang jatuh cinta pada Rose melainkan sebagai seorang teman biasa. Aku memikirkan cara itu selama beberapa lama.

Mungkin kalau untuk mendekati gadis gadis Hogwarts yang lain akan sangat gampang, tapi ini berbeda. Yang ku hadapi adalah Rose Hermione Weasley, gadis paling pintar di kelas dan gadis cantik yang memiliki pesona tak terbatas.

Yah, kalau dia tidak memesona mana mungkin Joshua Nott yang merupakan kakak Jenn juga anak dari pemilik perusahaan Nott Limited, Alexander Goldstein yang merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses, Rufus McLaggen yang merupakan anak dari Keeper Tim Quidditch Inggris, dan Lorcan Scamander anak dari dua Naturalis Sihir terkenal juga cucu buyut dari Newt Scamander tergila gila pada Rose. Aku juga belum menyebutkan anak laki laki Hogwarts lainnya yang juga menyukai Rose dan pernah mengajaknya berkencan.

Aku tahu semua hal tentang Rose mulai dari makanan favorit – nya sampai the apa yang sering di minumnya. Aku tahu ukuran sepatunya, buku favorit – nya, dan tempat favorit – nya. Hal hal itu terasa menyenangkan karena kau tahu sesuatu yang kau tahu tapi belum tentu di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Tapi aku bukan seorang penguntit karena Albus yang adalah sepupu Rose sendirilah yang memberi tahuku secara suka rela.

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak mengejarnya, dia tidak akan pernah berada di sisimu." Kata Claire lagi, memberi saran yang sangat berguna sekaligus menjengkelkan. Aku hanya menganguk untuk menanggapi pernyataannya.

"Kenapa laki laki selalu seperti itu? Merasa diri mereka seratus persen lebih hebat dari perempuan." Kata Claire mengeluhkan tentang sikap sikap anak laki laki. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dan aku juga belum sempat menanggapi apa pun ketika seorang anak lagi berteriak.

Anak itu lalu menunjuk nunjuk Danau dan berbicara tidak keruan. Dia terus kelihata gembira dan sekarang mulai melompat lompat seperti orang gila. Aku menoleh dan langsung melihat bahwa tidak ada perubahan apa pun di Danau yang masih tanpa riak air itu. Anak itu benar benar sudah gila.

Madam Pomfrey langsung datang dan memegang dahi anak itu. Mengukur suhu tubuhnya dan langsung kelihatan terperanjat. Anak itu lalu di bawa masuk ke dalam.

Aku mengenali anak itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kathelina Smith, anak Hufflepuff. Dia memang menderita semacam gangguan kejiwaan karena suatiu hal yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siapa pun.

Tiba tiba, seorang anak murid kelas dua berteriak lagi. "Thestral!" seru anak itu. Dia menunjuk ke arah Danau. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat sebuah kapal besar berwarna cokelat tua dengan tiang tiang pancang yang tingginya mencapai dua puluh lima meter. Beberapa orang, duduk di atas sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan, mengelilingi kapal itu. Aku berasumsi bahwa mahkluk tak kelihatan itu adalah Thestral.

Sejumlah anak berseru seru kagum dan beberapa lagi terlihat sangat bingung. Kapal besar itu lalu merapat ke pantai di pinggir Danau yang di lapisi pasir putih yang sangat halus. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam kapal menatap ke arah kami dengan sikap dingin dan ingin tahu. Orang orang yang naik di atas Thestral menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan aneh dan mulai merapatkan Thestral mereka juga. Orang orang itu lalu turun dari atas Thestral yang menjadi tunggangan mereka dan mulai membantu orang orang yang berada di dalam.

Seorang anak laki laki menjatuhkan jangkar hitam besar yang agak berkarat ke dalam air Danau yang berwarna hitam. Seorang anak perempuan yang naik di atas Thestral menyihir sebuah tangga kayu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dari udara kosong. Tangga itu lalu di letakkan di bagian sampai kiri kapal yang merapat ke samping kapal itu lalu di sihir membentuk sebuah pintu yang bisa di buka dan di tutup.

Seorang guru berambut cokelat membuka pintu itu dan menyilahkan orang yang berdiri di belakangnya turun. Orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu tersenyum kecil dan langsung itu mestinya adalah Kepala Sekolah Durmstrang.

Rambut cokelat mudanya yang di tata klimis dan di potong cepak. Matanya yang berwarna hijau tua menatap sekliling dengan kesenangan belaka dan rasa puas.

Profesor McGonagall langsung menghampiri Kepala Sekolah Durmstrang yang kelihatan sangat angkuh itu. Madame De Camile berjalan di sebelahnya dengan langkah langkah cepat yang luwes. Senyum terpampang di wajah Profesor McGonagall dan Madame De Camile.

"Antonius, mengapa lama sekali? Kami sudah menunggu cukup lama. Murid murid 'Ogwarts sampai bersin bersin dan murid muridku sangat lelah." Kata Madame De Camile cepat dan langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Si Antonius yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah Durmstrang itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus mengerti. Ini soal cuaca." Jawab Antonius itu dengan nada angkuh yang agak di lembutkan.

"Kami harus menempuh jalan yang lebih sulit, kau tahu. Swedia sangat jauh dari Skotlandia."

"Tapi Poliakoff, kau harus tahu bahwa kau sudah telat satu jam!" seru Profesor McGonagall. Antonius Poliakoff langsung tersenyum kecil dan menenangkan Profesor McGonagall dengan satu gerakan tangan.

"Kami juga lelah tapi senang sekali kembali ke Hogwarts. Dulu, di Turnamen Triwizard yang lalu, yang di Hogwarts, aku mewakili Durmstrang. Tapi yang di pilih oleh Piala Api itu adalah Viktor Krum." Kata Profesor Antonius Poliakoff mengenang masa lalu. Aku harus sopan dan memanggilnya Profesor, kurasa.

"Tapi Antonius, murid murid kita dan Prefek 'Ogwarts, kan harus memberikan persembahan." Kata Madame De Camile agak kesal akan sikap Profesor Poliakoff yang menganggap enteng segalanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf pada kalian berdua." Kata Profesor Antonius Poliakoff cepat cepat. Dia lalu tersenyum kecil dan menyuruh anak muridnya keluar dari kapal mereka. Anak anak Durmstrang langsung keluar.

Mereka memakai jubah berwarna merah darah, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna coklat tua, dan celana panjang warna perunggu. Mereka juga memakai mantel bulu tebal berwarna abu abu yang kelihatannya terbuat dari kulit beruang yang hangat dan kelihatan seperti mantel si setengah – raksasa Hagrid yang bodoh. Sebuah topi berwarna hitam dan kelihatan seperti topi bowler yang terbuat dari bulu bulu beruang bertengger di atas kepala mereka juga sebuah syal abu abu melilit leher mereka.

Sedangkan anak anak perempuannya memakai jubah merah darah, kemeja putih, rok hitam, kaos kaki selutut, dan mantel bulu berwarna cokelat muda. Mereka juga memakai syal berwarna merah darah yang mungkin memiliki arti sendiri bagi anak anak Durmstrang.

Mereka langsung berbaris dan berdiri di sebelah para Prefek dan murid murid Beauxbatons. Mereka tampaknya sangat menyukai Hogwarts yang terlihat megah. Berbeda dengan anak anak Beauxbatons yang melontarkan sedikit pujian hanya karena sopan santun dan basa basi belaka, mereka tampak benar benar menyukai Hogwarts.

Sementara itu, anak anak Hogwarts mulai masuk ke dalam Kastil Hogwarts. Mereka asyik membicarakan tentang murid murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang yang baru saja datang. Para Kepala Sekolah mulai masuk ke dalam Aula Depan dan berjalan terus menuju Aula Besar tanpa menoleh ke arah kami. Mereka masuk dan kemudian menduduki tempat duduk mereka. Para Prefek dan murid murid dari sekolah sekolah lain berkumpul di Aula Depan dengan gelisah.

Beberapa anak mencoba mengingat ngingat gerakan pembukaan mereka. Aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk duduk dan mengobrol dengan Joshep Wood, si Ketua Murid, tentang rancangan Pembukaan Turnamen Triwizard. Hanya pembicaraan umum untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Rose sekarang sedang berdiri dan mengobrol dengan si Jean – Charles itu. Sepupunya, Roxanne Weasley ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sesekali, mereka tertawa karena sesuatu yang di ucapkan oleh si Jean – Charles itu. Aku memandang mereka dengan kesal.

Masa Rose Hermione Weasley jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda Perancis? Benar benar aneh dan tidak mungkin.

Tapi aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu lagi karena pintu Aula Besar sudah terbuka dan anak anak Beauxbatons langsung masuk. Mereka menampilkan tari balet yang ku kenali sebagai Swan Lake yang dilanjutkan dengan tarian waltz yang berirama cepat. Tarian salsa lalu di lakukan berpasangan oleh murid murid Beauxbatons. Mereka kelihatan memukau dengan cahaya dari kunang kunang, kupu kupu, dan kelopak bunga mawar bertebaran di sekeliling mereka.

Tiba tiba, seseorang di antara mereka mulai menyanyi. Aku mengenali lagu itu sebagai salah satu lagu klasik Muggle yang sering di putar oleh Mum di rumah dan yang membuat aku dan Dad kesal. Suara gadis itu mengalun jernih dan merdu di antara segala hal. Aku langsung menyadari bahwa yang menyanyi itu adalah Claire.

Setelah dia selesai menyanyi, tepuk tangan memebahana di dalam Aula Besar dan para murid berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan tanda salut padanya.

Selanjutnya, Durmstrang dengan pertunjukan api dan tongkat tongkat yang biasa mereka tampilkan tapi tetap memukau. Mereka membuat api berbentuk naga, burung phoenix, Thestral, dan unicorn. Merekajuga memberian pertunjukan satu lawan satu dengan tongkat sebagai senjatanya.

Dan, pada akhirnya, giliran Hogwarts. Semua orang kecuali Prefek Hogwarts sudah berada di dalam. Kami langsung bersiap siap membentuk formasi. Kami masuk ke Aula Besar dan Roxanne Weasley serta Joshep Wood langsung mendaraskan mantra untuk menurunkan salju. Lagu langsung mengalun di udara dan kami berdansa berpasangan yang ditutup dengan Paduan Suara Kodok. Tepuk tangan membahana lagi dan kami semua duduk di tempat masing masing.

Makan malam di mulai dan Rose duduk dengan seluruh sepupunya yang masih berada di Hogwarts duduk di sekelilingnya bahkan Molly dan Lucy juga hadir. Molly dan Lucy adalah sepupu sepupuku juga kmeskipun tidak bertalian darah. Ibu mereka, Aunt Audrey, adalah anak angkat Grandma dan Grandpa Malfoy.

Beberapa anak Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang bergabung dengan mereka, salah satunya si Jean – Charles itu. Albus yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan sepupu sepupunya berjanji akan memberitahuku apa saja tentang bagaimana Rose bisa kenal si Jean – Charles itu. Dia tahu aku tidak rela Rose di ambil oleh laki laki kasar dan gila.

Aku menatap Rose selama beberapa lama dan berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku dan dia adalah juara Hogwarts? Apa aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya?

**Please review. Aku mau memperkenalkan Molly dan Lucy lebih jauh di chapter selanjutnya semoga belum terlambat untuk memperkenalkan mereka. Tolong baca ff hunger games ku 'For A Second' dan ff harry potter ku 'Just Give Me A Reason'. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hei tidakpenting. Makasih reviewnya ini lanjutannya. Enjoy.**

**Rosepius A Never Ending Story**

Chapter 7

Rose Weasley's POV

Aku senang sekali malam ini. Saudara saudara sepupuku yang masih bersekolah di Hogwarts memutuskan untuk berkumpul di meja Gryffindor malam ini. Molly dan Louis dari Ravenclaw. Lucy dari Hufflepuff. Albus dari Slytherin.

Sebetulnya kehadiran Louis dan Al adalah hal biasa, tapi kalau Molly dan Lucy itu berbeda. Mereka jarang bergabung dengan kami dan lebih banyak bergabung dengan teman teman satu asrama mereka.

Molly – yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam mengkilapnya dengan beberapa sisipan rambut palsu berwarna biru metalik dan mata abu abunya – adalah gadis Weasley yang tidak memiliki satu pun ciri khas Weasley. Dia mirip Aunt Audrey kecuali rambut hitamnya. Aunt Audrey memiliki rambut berwarna coklat muda. Molly juga sangat pintar, keras kepala, elegan, dan berkepribadian licik serta ambisius. Dia adalah gadis pemberontak dan tak suka di control oleh siapa pun. Dia juga sangat popular karena kecantikannya, sifat mudah bergaulnya,kenyataan bahwa dia adalah sepupu dari Malfoy, ketenaran Aunt Audrey sebagai seorang desainer sekaligus penyanyi, dan (tentu saja) kedudukan Uncle Percy di Kementerian. Belum lagi gosip bahwa Uncle Percy akan menjadi Menteri Sihir kalau Kingsley Shacklebolt pensiun. Yah, masalah dia bersaudara dengan Malfoy adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa ku toleransi darinya. Aku membenci Malfoy dan entah bagaimana mata abu abu Molly mirip dengan mata abu abu Malfoy dan itu membuatku membenci matanya. Dia seangkatan dengan James dan Roxanne. Dia adalah pacar James, ya James Sirius Potter yang merupakan sepupunya. Seluruh keluarga tahu, tapi mereka membiarkan keduanya dan itu sangat aneh dan patut di selidiki.

Lucy – yang berambut merah, bermata biru – adalah adik Molly. Dia tidak menarik dan selalu tidak terlihat. Dia terlalu pemalu dan kutu bukunya bahkan lebih parah daripada aku. Kacamata tanduknya selalu bertengger di hidungnya dan dia sangat pendiam. Dia tidak sepintar Molly, tapi bisa di bilang lumayan. Dia adalah satu satunya Weasley yang masuk ke asrama Hufflepuff karena dia terlalu loyal dan baik pada setiap orang. Dia bisa dengan mudah ditipu dan dikerjai. Kadang kadang, aku merasa kasihan padanya dan ingin membantunya. Tapi, dia adalah adik kelasku, jadi sangat sulit membantunya. Dia berada di tahun keduanya.

Sementara itu, aku juga senang karena beberapa anak Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang memutuskan untuk duduk bersama kami. Jean – Charles mengajak tiga orang temannya bergabung dengannya.

Ada seorang gadis perempuan berambut coklat dan bermata hitam yang bernama Maria Dubois, dua orang anak laki laki yang sama sama berambut hitam dan bermata hijau tua bernama Campbell Lavoisier dan Georges Dulong.

Ketiganya sangat menyenangkan dan hanya mengeluarkan aksen Perancis mereka kalau ada yang menertawakan hal hal yang mereka katakan. Aku menyukai ketiganya apalagi Maria. Dia sangat baik dan menarik. Dia menceritakan segalanya tentang Perancis. Dia bilang aku pasti akan suka pada gaun gaun pesta buatan desainer penyihir Perancis.

Gregory Krum yang adalah anak dari ayah baptisku, Viktor Krum, juga bergabung dengan meja Gryffindor. Dia bersama dengan pacarnya, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan dan mata keperakan, yang bernama Veronica Gestrova, dan sahabatnya yang adalah kakak dari Veronica, Johannes Gestrova. Mereka semua ramah dan baik.

Sementara itu maksudku sekarang, Maria sedang memberitahuku tentang seorang desainer kenamaan yang menurutnya adalah desainer dengan bakat terbesar.

"Ada seorang desainer penyihir. Namanya Lorraine Dupont. Gaun gaun buatannya sangat bagus." Kata Maria dengan penuh semangat.

"Jangan dengarkan Maria. Dia selalu mempromosikan gaun gaun buatan desainer Perancis." Kata Campbell bosan. Maria terlihat kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak suka aku membicarakan desainer desainer pakaian, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi pasangan dansamu di Yule Ball?" balas Maria. Wajah Campbell langsung memerah. Kami semua tertawa tawa melihatnya. Kami kembali menyantap makan malam kami sebelum makanan menghilang dan diganti dengan pudding dan kue kue.

Maria dan Campbell masih berbicara pada satu sama lain dalam bahasa Perancis. Molly sedang memberikan sisa kuenya pada James yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lucy sedang membaca bukunya dengan tekun. Louis menghancurkan kuenya.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan melihat bahwa semua orang sedang grogi. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan ada pengumuman tentang Turnamen Triwizard. Aku menatap ke arah meja Profesor dan melihat Menteri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Uncle Percy duduk di antara para Profesor. Aku menoleh ke arah Molly dan menyentuh lengannya.

"Molly, ada ayahmu di sana." Bisikku. Molly langsung tersentak dan melihat ke arah meja Profesor.

"Apa yang Father lakukan di sini?" bisik Molly padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Uncle Percy lagi. Dia kelihatannya melihat kami dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor dan tersenyum pada kami semua.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Baik baik saja?" tanya Uncle Percy ramah dan agak sok.

"Apa yang Father lakukan di sini?" tanya Molly sambil mendesis.

"Mengorganisir Turnamen, tentu saja." Jawab Uncle Percy. Dia lalu tersenyum pada Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lucy?" tanya Uncle Percy. Lucy memang anak kesayangannya sejak dulu. Molly hanya mencibir dan membuat gerakan seperti orang mau muntah. Kami semua harus menahan tawa, sementara Molly mengulang ulang gerakan itu. Dia selalu muak dengan sikap Uncle Percy yang terlalu protektif dan suka mengontrol.

"Baik, Dad. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabar Mum? Apa dia menitipkan salam untukku?" tanya Lucy sopan. Uncle Percy tampak bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Dia menitipkan salam untuk Molly saja." Kata Uncle Percy. Molly langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia memang anak kesayangannya Aunt Audrey.

"Mum tidak akan pernah bangga padamu. Kau hidup di bawah bayangan Keluarga Weasley, sedangkan aku keluar dari bayangan itu dan membuat bayanganku sendiri. Dan kau tertutup oleh bayangan itu juga." Kata Molly. Perkataannya itu lumayan menusuk, sehingga Lucy tampak ingin menangis.

"Molly, jaga sikapmu!" seru Uncle Percy marah. Dia mengeluarkan suara berbahayanya.

"Aku TIDAK PERLU ocehanmu." Balas Molly lebih marah lagi. Uncle Percy pergi dari meja Gryffindor dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Molly yang tidak menghiraukannya.

"Molly, apa kau tidak mau minta maaf pada ayahmu?" tanya James prihatin. Dia selalu khawatir dengan hubungan Molly dan Uncle Percy yang tidak berjaln lancar.

"Tidak terimakasih, James. Aku lebih baik makan telur Doxy daripada minta maaf padanya." Jawab Molly ketus. Aku kagum pada Molly. Dia seperti tidak memilikki rasa bersalah.

Aku teringat pada klub membenci nama sendiri yang dibuat oleh James bertahun tahun yang lalu. Albus, Molly, James, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Teddy, dan aku tergabung di dalamnya. Perkataan Molly tentang namanya adalah yang paling membekas di benakku. ' Father itu idiot besar dengan menamaiku dengan nama ibunya karena ibunya membenciku dan tidak pernah menyukaiku. Bayangkan 'Molly'. Terdengar seperti nama yang kuno. Setidaknya aku masih bersyukur atas nama tengahku 'Ginerva'. Itu seratus persen lebih bagus daripada Molly.' Aku teringat pada klub itu dan mengingat bagaimana Victoire dan yang lainnya bersaksi bahwa nama mereka sangat jelek.

Aku juga bersaksi di sana dan mengatakan bahwa akan menjadi lucu sekali kalau ada seorang laki laki yang memberiku bunga mawar dengan kartu bertuliskan: **'Roses for my Rose' **dan itu memang lucu karena saat aku berada di tahun pertamaku ada seorang anak laki laki yang melakukan hal itu. Aku menahan tawa bila mengingat hal itu sekarang.

Aku kembali focus pada makananku dan mulai makan lagi. Kuhabiskan pudding cokelatku dan seiris tipis kue tart labu yang sangat lezat.

Setelah selesai makan, makanan pun menghilang dan Profesor McGonagall berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju podium dan tersenyum kecil.

"Murid murid Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang. Kepada murid murid Hogwarts, mohon berhenti mengunyah. Dan, kepada murid murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang, kuucapkan selamat datang. Kalian semua tahu bahwa tahun ini, Hogwarts kembali menjadi tuan rumah untuk Turnamen Triwizard. Terakhir kalinya Turnamen diadakan di Hogwarts, sekolah kita mendapatkan kemenangan dan kematian. Kemenangan Harry Potter dan kematian Cedric Diggory. Jadi, aku berharap bahwa tahun ini, karena adanya peraturan khusus, kita bisa meniadakan kematian dan hanya menyambut kemenangan. Aku juga berharap bahwa murid murid tahun pertama sampai keempat tidak nekad mendaftarkan diri. Dan aku akan memberitahukan peraturan khususnya. Setiap sekolah boleh mendapatkan dua orang juara. Satu laki laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka diharapkan untuk bekerja sama dan membawa kemenangan bagi sekolah masing masing. Pendaftaran bisa dimulai dari nanti malam dan berlanjut sampai malamnya saat kita menyelenggarakan pesta Halloween. Kita akan mendapatkan juara kita di pesta itu. Dan juri tidak memihaknya adalah Goblet of Fire." Kata Profesor McGonagall.

Sebuah piala yang kasar buatannya diletakkan di atas peti batu yang dipahat dengan sangat bagus. Piala itu mengeluarkan api berwarna merah dan biru. Semua anak menatap piala itu dengan penuh keinginan. Profesor McGonagall tersenyum lagi.

"Waktunya tidur. Oh ya, kalian harus menuliskan nama dan asal sekolah kalian di secarik perkamen, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam piala." Kata Profesor McGonagall lagi. Semua orang langsung bercakap cakap dan berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar.

Anak anak Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang berjalan menuju halaman. Mereka past tidur di kereta dan kapal tadi.

Aku berjalan di samping Dominique, Jenn, dan Lily. Dominique dan Jenn tampak antusias.

"Aku akan memasukkan namaku." Kata Jenn antusias. Dia melompat lompat senang.

"Ya, aku juga. Bagaimana denganmu, Rose?" tanya Dominique sambil memandang ke arahku. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin aku akan mendaftar." Jawabku tidak yakin. Dominique menganguk senang dan mulai mengoceh tentang Turnamen Triwizard. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Dominique. Albus dan Malfoy lewat dan Albus menyapaku.

"Hey, Rossie! Kau akan mendaftar?" tanya Albus senang. Aku menganguk pasti agar terlihat kuat karena ada Malfoy Ferret Idiot di sini.

"Ya, tentu saja. Uang 2000 Galleon itu lumayan banyak, meskipun harus berbagi dengan juara dari sekolah yang sama. Mungkin kalau aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, Dad akan memberikanku salah satu lemari besinya di Gringgots." Kataku senang. Albus menganguk dan dia juga mulai mengoceh soal nama Keluarga Potter dan kenyataan bahwa dia atau James harus menjadi salah satu juara Hogwarts.

"Jangan terlalu yakin, Albus. Banyak penyihir penyihir berbakat di sini." Kataku pada Albus. Albus menatapku dan menganguk, tapi meneruskan ocehannya.

"Weasley, kau dan Albus terlalu optimis. Tak bisa kubayangkan juara Hogwarts adalah kau. Bisa bisa akan ada pin 'Weasel is Our Queen'." Kata Malfoy yang tiba tiba ikut campur. Dia juga berbicara seperti itu dengan nada mencemooh. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak perlu komentarmu, Ferret. Dan, kalau kau menjadi juaranya, pinnya pasti bertuliskan: 'Ferret selalu Berdarah Murni adalah Pangeran Bodoh bagi Slytherin'." Kataku sarkastik. Aku langsung berjalan pergi karena Dom, Jenn, dan Lils ternyata sudah meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan menuju lukisan Fat Lady dan mengucapkan kata sandi. Aku masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi.

Di dalam, semua saudara sepupuku sudah berkumpul. Well, tidak semuanya, sih. Ada James, Roxanne, dan Dominique. Mereka duduk mengelilingi semua meja belajar.

"Rossie, kita akan membicarakan tentang Turnamen." Kata James dengan nada sok berkuasa. Aku hanya menganguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Dominique.

"Jadi begini, Roxy dan aku sudah pasti mendaftarkan diri karena kami sudah berada di tahun terakhir. Dan aku merasa bahwa kau dan Dominique lebih baik tidak usah mendaftar karena kalian perempuan dan lemah." Kata James dengan nada sok. Aku dan Dominique langsung kesal. Wajah kami memerah.

"James Sirius Potter, kau tidak mengijinkan kami karena kami perempuan dan lemah. Begitu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Yap." Jawab James santai. Aku tidak tahan lagi dan langsung meluncurkan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar pada James yang langsung berteriak teriak.

"Kau tidak punya hak! Kau bukan ibuku!" seruku kesal. Sama seperti Molly, aku juga paling benci dikontrol.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, ibuku adalah juara dari Beauxbatons di Turnamen terakhir diadakan Hogwarts." Kata Dominique menambahkan. Roxanne membantu James menghilangkan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar dan membantu James berdiri. James kelihatan marah dan malu.

"Kalian. Kalau kalian terluka, aku tidak akan peduli." Katanya keras dan jelas. Aku menatapnya dengan sikap menantang.

"Aku tidak peduli dan kami tidak butuh simpatimu." Jawabku ketus. Aku dan Dominique langsung masuk ke dalam kamar kami dan membanting pintunya. Dominique menyumpah nyumpah James segera setelah pintu tertutup.

"Dia kira dia Raja dan kita harus menurutinya? Dasar arogan!" maki Dominique. Aku setuju pada kata kata Dominique. Aku sudah bertekad untuk jadi salah satu juara Hogwarts dan membuktikan pada James bahwa aku bisa menang.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi. Kutukar bajuku dengan piama The Tornados – ku yang selalu membuat Dad marah karena dia menyukai Chudley Cannons dan menganggap Tornados sebagai saingan Cannons. Aku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi tidur. Aku tertidur dengan cepat karena lelah.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Rose. Rose. Bangun." Bisikan Dominique dan Jenn membangunkanku dari mimpiku. Aku melihat ke arah mereka dan menguap kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Aku bangun dan duduk di kasurku.

"Ayo, kita masukkan nama kita sekarang dan buktikan pada James bahwa dia salah." Kata Dominique pelan. Aku langsung senang dan turun dari ranjangku. Aku memakai sandal kamarku dan mantel tidur The Tornados – ku yang juga membuat Dad marah.

Aku, Jenn, dan Dominique berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Kami berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi yang kosong dan langsung berlari menuju Aula Besar. Dominique memberikan secarik perkamen dan pena bulu padaku. Aku menuliskan nama dan asal sekolahku di perkamen itu. Dominique dan Jenn memasukkan perkamen mereka ke dalam Goblet of Fire dan menungguku di luar Aula Besar.

Aku langsung memasukkan perkamenku ke dalam piala itu dan melihat apinya berubah menjadi biru dengan hijau. Berbeda dengan waktu Dominique dan Jenn memasukkan nama mereka. Aku memandangi api itu dengan penuh kekaguman, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Malfoy berdiri di dekat Goblet of Fire. Sepertinya, dia baru memasukkan namanya. Dia memakai piama dan mantel The Tornados yang persis sama denganku! Merlin, aku pasi bermimpi.

"Weasley, aku baru tahu kau penggemar Tornados juga." Kata Malfoy sambil menatapku. Nada suara bingung terkandung dalam suaranya.

"Apa itu masalah bagimu, Malfoy?" tanyaku ketus. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya saja. Kukira kau suka Cannons seperti Albus, adikmu, dan ayahmu." Jawabnya. Dia masih menatapku dengan bingung.

"Satu keluarga belum tentu menyukai hal hal yang sama." Kataku ketus. Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dan bertemu dengan Dominique, Jenn, dan Albus yang sedang mengobrol. Aku meminta Dominique dan Jenn untuk langsung kembali dan menyapa Albus.

Aku, Dominique, dan Jenn langsung berjalan menuju asrama kami yang terletak di lantai tujuh.

Sesampainya di depan lukisan Fat Lady, aku langsung mengucapkan kata kuncinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan berbaring di atas ranjangku. Scorpius Malfoy menyukai tim Quidditch yang sama denganku? Ada ada saja. Aku lalu tertidur dan bermimpi tentang The Tornados dan Scorpius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hei, semuanya! Aku akan membalas review kalian dulu ya.**

**Wike: hmm iya nih Eve lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan jadi lama updatenya. Sabar ya. Di chap ini Eve usahain lebih banyak momen scorrose nya. Keep reading and leave review ya.**

**Kiyoko akane: hai, Yoko. Eve memang gak terlalu banyak masukin dialog tapi di chap ini Eve usahain banyakan dialognya daripada chap chap sebelumnya. Kalau alur yang sedikit lambat, itu biar Eve bisa ceritain tentang karakternya lebih dalam. Salam hangat juga dari Eve. ^^**

**Lucyheart: Hei, Lucy. Tenang kok. Eve udah siapin turnamennya dari awal. Nanti kamu juga tahu.**

**Khoirunnisa740: hei. Thanks juga ya karena udah mau baca dan review fict ini. Memang fict ini banyak cacatnya tapi baca terus ya. **

Rosepius: A Never Ending Story

Chapter 8

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

Aku mendengarkan pengumuman yang sedang McGonagall katakan dengan penuh kesenangan. Aku berpikir dalam hati bahwa mungkin aku bisa menjadi juara laki laki Hogwarts dan Rose menjadi juara perempuan Hogwarts. Itu pasti akan sangat bagus sekali karena aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Aku menghela napas penuh kesenangan dan menatap Rose yang berada di meja Gryffindor. Rose baru saja menumpahkan sedikit kue yang sedang dimakannya dan langsung membersikan kue yang jatuh. Aku langsung tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Scorp?" tanya Paul Zabini, salah satu teman masa kecilku sekaligus Keeper Slytherin, yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahku. Dia menatapku dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada apa apa." Jawabku singkat. Aku lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada Goblet of Fire yang diletakkan di tengah tengah Aula Besar.

"Kau akan memasukkan namamu, Scorp?" tanya Paul lagi. Dia betul betul cerewet seperti Aunt Pansy. Jane, saudara kembarnya, masih lebih pendiam daripada dia.

"Ya, tentu saja, Paul. Eternal Glory sangat menggiurkan." Jawabku. Dia menganguk, tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Kukira kau tertarik pada uangnya. Uangnya sangat bermanfaat untuk membeli banyak barang." Kata Paul. Matanya berbinar binary penuh harap. Bisa kubayangkan apa yang dia bayangkan. Handphone Muggle keluaran terbaru, sapu Firebolt 2001 sama seperti punyaku, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku mendengus, dia memang dikenal sebagai orang yang mencari harta bukan kehormatan.

"seorang Malfoy tidak butuh uang 1000 Galleon. Kami punya banyak barang barang buatan goblin dan Galleon di Gringgots. Kami lebih membutuhkan kehormatan." Kataku ketus. Itu memang benar. Keluarga kami kurang dihormati setelah Battle of Hogwarts karena Grandma, Grandpa, dan Dad berada di kubu Voldemort waktu itu. Paul menatapku dan tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kalian memang butuh kehormatan. Apa lagi kau. Kau butuh banyak kehormatan untuk mendekati si gadis Weasley." Kata Paul santai. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanyaku. Pandangan tajam kuarahkan padanya.

"Terlihat dari matamu saat menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti keinginan untuk memilikkinya." Kata Paul. Dia tersenyum kecil. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa aku begitu mudah ditebak?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga. Tenang saja, Scorp. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun." Jawab Paul santai. Dia lalu berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar. Aku duduk kaku. Wajahku pasti pucat sekali sekarang. Albus mendatangiku dari meja Gryffindon dan sebuah seringai terulas di wajahnya. Seringai yang biasanya kukenakan.

"Ada apa, mate?" tanya Albus. Dia itu terlalu ingin tahu soal urusanku apa lagi kalau urusanku itu ada hubungannya dengan Rose.

"Paul tahu kalau aku mencintai Rose." Kataku lemas. Albus tertawa.

"Sudahlah, mate. Ayo kita ke ruang rekreasi." Kata Albus.

Kami lalu berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar. Aku menyortir kerumunan, berharap Rose ada di antara kerumunan itu. Aku melihatnya, kepala berambut merah gelap. Aku dan Albus langsung bergerak maju dan menghampiri memulai percakapan dan pada akhirnya malah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Aku melontarkan komentar pedas yang pada akhirnya membuat Rose kesal dan dia pergi menjauh. Kami menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tanah dan mengobrol lagi.

"Scorp, kau mau mendaftar, kan?" tanya Albus. Aku menganguk antusias.

"Tentu saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa memperbaiki nama baik Keluarga Malfoy dan mendekati Rose." Kataku. Al tertawa lagi. Kami lalu sampai di depan tembok dan menyebutkan kata kunci. Kami lalu masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi yang bernuansa hijau dan perak. Beberapa anak kelas satu duduk di pinggir ruang rekreasi bermain kartu. Dua orang anak perempuan kelas lima tersenyum genit padaku dan Albus. Aku membalas mereka dengan seringai Malfoy yang menawan, sementara Albus tersenyum polos ala Potter.

"Apa tidak apa apa tersenyum pada para penggemarmu? Kau sudah punya sepupuku, Jenn." Kataku sambil duduk di salah satu sofa kosong.

"Sepertinya tidak apa apa. Aku, kan, tidak berciuman dengan mereka." Jawab Albus santai. Dia lalu mencomot makanan ringan yang kebetulan berada di atas meja.

"Emm, kue ini enak sekali." Kata Albus sambil menunjuk sebuah toples berisi kue cokelat. Dia mengambil satu lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Jane, yang kebetulan, lewat menatap Albus dengan marah.

"Albus Severus Potter! Itu kue cokelatku yang kau makan, bodoh!" seru Jane marah. Dia merampas toples kue yang berada di tangan Albus.

"Itu untuk pacarku! Bukan untukmu, idiot!" seru Jane lagi. Albus tampak bingung, tapi kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Kue itu kau yang buat? Enak sekali." Kata Albus manis. Senyum polos menghiasi bibirnya. Aku tertawa, Jane tetap akan marah pada Albus.

"Ya, Potter. Dan ini bukan untukmu!" seru Jane lagi. Wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu untuk pacarmu. Si Michael Davies atau Zeke Taylor? Aku lupa. Pacarmu terlalu banyak." Kata Albus lagi dengan senyum polosnya. Kemarahan Jane bertambah.

"Potter, tutup mulutmu dan ganti kue yang telah kau makan dengan 10 Galleon!" seru Jane. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, tanda bahwa dia serius. Wajah Albus langsung pucat.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Albus. Dia lalu merogoh rogoh sakunya mencari cari sepuluh Galleon. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan uang uangnya dan memberikannya pada Jane. Jane menerima uang itu dan berjalan pergi.

"Man, dia cukup menyeramkan kalau marah. Dia menghabiskan sepuluh Galleon – ku. Untung saja aku masih punya 100 Galleon untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade besok." Kata Albus. Dia menatap Jane, yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dengan kaget.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pergi ke Hogsmeade besok'?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh, aku belum memberitahumu. Aku, James, Jenn, dan Rose akan pergi ke Hogsmeade besok dengan memakai Jubah Gaib." Jawab Albus, "Kau mau iku, mate?". Aku langsung menganguk karena Rose akan ikut. Itu berarti waktu lebih untuk mendekati Rose.

"Aku ikut, mate." Jawabku santai. Aku lalu melihat jam tanganku sebentar. Baru jam Sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar asrama dan mengganti bajuku dengan piama The Tornados – ku. Aku adalah fans The Tornados dan berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa bermain bersama Tornados. Aku lalu keluar dari kamar asrama dan menegur Albus.

"Hey. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Aula Besar nanti malam dan memasukkan nama kita?" tanyaku. Albus menganguk setuju dan memain mainkan seutas tali. Dia kelihatan senang.

"Ide bagus." Jawabnya. Dia membuat sebuah simpul sederhana dengan tali itu. Aku bersandar ke sandaran sofa dan menutup mataku, berusaha tidur. Tapi, sebelum aku bisa tidur, burung hantu elangku, Edge, hinggap di tanganku. Sepucuk surat terikat di kakinya. Aku melepaskan surat itu dari kakinya dan membaca surat itu.

**Dear Scorpius, **

**Nenekmu masuk ke St Mungo lagi. Dia terlalu banyak pikiran. Penyembuh di St Mungo menyuruh Dad mengambil alih perusahaan. Kau tahu Malfoy Inc, kan? Aku sangat takut ayahmu akan stress memikirkan perusahaan. Kau tahu bahwa ada sedikit kemunduran dalam perusahaan dan sekarang ayahmu berusaha memperbaikinya. Uncle Theo dan Uncle Blaise membantunya dalam beberapa hal. Tapi, aku tetap khawatir. Kau tahu bahwa ayahmu sangat perfeksionis. Dia memecat banyak karyawan yang menurutnya tidak kompeten. Dia bahkan mewawancarai sendiri orang orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di Malfoy Inc. Aku takut dia jatuh sakit dan perusahaan tidak menghasilkan kemajuan apa pun. Jadi, aku berharap kau mau mengirim surat pada ayahmu untuk mengalihkannya dari pekerjaan. Tolong.**

**Salam Sayang,**

**Mum**

Aku membaca surat itu sekali lagi. Dad memimpin perusahaan. Mum memintaku mengalihkannya. Aku memikirkan satu topic yang cocok. Beberapa kali aku ingin menulis pada Dad, tapi tidak juga melakukannya. Kuambil sebuah perkamen dari tasku. Aku lalu meminjam tinta dan pena bulu Albus dan mulai menulis.

**Hey Dad,**

**Aku dengar dari Mum bahwa kau memimpin perusahaan sekarang. Mum sangat khawatir Dad. Dia takut kau stress dan kelelahan. Benar benar sifat perempuan, kan? Coba Rose seperti itu padaku. Tapi sayangnya, dia sangat membenciku. Aku kehabisan cara cara mendekatinya. Besok, aku akan menyelinap ke Hogsmeade dengan Albus yang kebetulan akan pergi ke sana dengan James, Rose, dan Jenn. Aku ingin mencoba mendekatinya besok. Oh ya, kau sudah tahu tentang dua oranf juara dari setiap sekolah? Aku mendaftarkan diri. Dan aku berharap agar aku terpilih begitu juga dengan Rose. Tapi aku membutuhkan sedikit saran darimu, Dad. Balas suratku secepat yang kau bisa.**

**Anak laki lakimu**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

Aku lalu mengikatkan surat itu ke kaki Edge. Edge langsung terbang pergi.

Aku menyandarkan diriku ke sofa hijau dan menatap langit langit ruang rekreasi. Albus sudah tertidur di sofa sebelah. Aku menatap sekeliling. Ada beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang sedang mengerjakan tugas tugas mereka. Beberapa anak kelas lima sedang belajar untuk OWL. Mereka terlihat sangat aneh karena OWL masih lama dan biasanya hanya anak anak Ravenclaw yang belajar jauh sebelum ujian diadakan.

Aku mengotak atik jam tangan yang kupakai di tanganku. Jam tangan itu adalah pemberian ayahnya Albus, Harry Potter, ketika dia permata kali bertemu denganku. Aku masih ingat bahwa dia bilang aku sangat berbeda dari Dad. Aku bertanya padanya tentang apa yang berbeda antara aku dan Dad. Dan dia menjawab bahwa aku mau berteman dengan siapa saja dan bahwa aku kelihatannya menaruh perasaan pada salah seorang gadis Weasley. Aku nyaris mati berdiri ketika dia menyebutkan bahwa sepertinya aku menaruh perhatian pada salah seorang gadis Weasley. Tapi, untung saja, dia tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dia lalu memberikan jamnya dan mengatakan itu adalah tanda restu darinya. Aku kembali menatap jam tangan itu yang dia bilang dulunya adalah milik keluarga Weasley dan seorang bernama Fabian Prewett. Jam itu seperti menegaskan bahwa dia setuju sekali bila aku mendekati 'salah seorang gadis Weasley'. Aku menatap jam itu sekarang dan melihat bahwa sekarang sudah cukup malam untuk pergi ke Aula Besar.

Aku membangunkan Albus yang tidur nyenyak di sofa sebelah. Kami lalu menuliskan nama dan asal sekolah kami pada dua carik perkamen dan langsung berjaan keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Aku berjalan di depan karena aku tidak mengantuk. Sedangkan Albus mengantuk dan kalau dia tidak hati hati, kami pasti akan tertangkap oleh Prefek atau Filch.

Kami akhirnya sampai di depan pintu Aula Besar. Albus masuk duluan sementara aku berjaga di depan. Albus lalu keluar dan menyuruhku memasukkan namaku ke Goblet of Fire. Aku lalu masuk dan memasukkan namaku. Warna hijau cemerlang keluar dari piala itu dan percikan percikannya terlihat spektakuler. Aku tersenyum kecil dan baru akan berjalan keluar ketika aku menangkap bayangan tiga orang yang baru saja memasukki Aula Besar. Aku bersembunyi di sudut yang gelap dan mengawasi mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama, dua di antaranya berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan satu orang di dalam. Aku memperhatikan orang itu memasukkan namanya dan cahaya hijau keluar dari piala. Aku melihat orang itu dan tersenyum kecil. Itu Rose. Dan dia memakai piama dan mantel The Torandos sama seperti yang kupakai. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyukai The Tornados juga. Aku tersenyum kecil dan melangkah keluar dari sudut.

"Ehemm…" kataku agak keras. Cukup untuk Rose membuat Rose kaget dan agak tegang. Rose lalu menoleh ke arahku dan wajahnya langsung agak rileks meskipun matanya tetap waspada.

"Weasley, aku baru tahu kau penggemar Tornados juga." Kataku memecah keheningan dan berjalan ke arahnya. Aku memperhatikannya. Ada kekagetan dalam wajahnya, mungkin karena kami sama sama memakai piama Tornados.

"Apa itu masalah bagimu, Malfoy?" tanya Rose dengan ketus. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak. Hanya saja. Kukira kau suka Cannons seperti Albus, adikmu, dan ayahmu." Jawabku. Darimana aku tahu hal ini? Tentu saja dari Albus yang mau berbagi informasi apa pun tentang keluarga Rose. Dia masih menatapku dengan bingung dan waspada sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Satu keluarga belum tentu menyukai hal hal yang sama." Kata Rose ketus. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dengan gaya angkuh dan anggun yang hanya dikeluarkannya kalau dia memerlukannya. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan bingun dan akhirnya mengangkat bahuku. Aku duduk sebentar di atas salah satu meja asrama dan akhirnya keluar dari Aula Besar. Albus sedang berdiri di sebelah pintu dalam keadaan mengantuk. Aku menyodok lengannya dan dia langsung bangun.

"Oh hey, Scorp." Sapanya. Dia kelihatan kaget dan bingung.

"Apa aku baru tertidur di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Dia lalu menatap sekeliling.

"Ya, Albus. Kau perlu minum obat untuk membuatmu tidak melupakan banyak hal." Jawabku santai. Kami lalu berjalan menuju lantai bawah tanah.

"Sejak kapan kau mengatakan kata obat dan bukannya ramuan?" tanya Albus bingung. Dia menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku baru saja menggunakan salah satu kata Muggle.

"Tidak ada maksud khusus." Jawabku lagi. Albus menganguk dan pandangannya mulai menerawang.

"Kau tahu. Aku habis bermimpi bahwa Jenn dan Dom keluar dari Aula Besar dan aku mengobrol dengan mereka. Lalu Rose datang dan mereka pergi." Kata Albus lagi. Aku menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya, anggap saja itu sebuah mimpi indah." Kataku. Aku harus menahan tawa karena Albus benar benar sangat mengantuk sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Kami akhirnya sampai ke Slytherin dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi. Albus langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Aku juga memutuskan untuk tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku yang berada paling dekat dengan jendela. Aku duduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbaring. Aku akhirnya tertidur juga dengan mimpi aneh tentang Quidditch, The Tornados, dan seorang gadis berambut merah gelap dan bermata biru bening yang tentu saja adalah Rose Hermione Weasley.

Xxxxx

Aku bangun dengan malas keesokan paginya. Albus membangunkanku dengan menyiram air ke atas tubuhku dan sekarang piamaku basah. Aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya, sementara dia pura pura tidak bersalah atas basahnya piama kesayanganku.

"Albus, kau dinamakan dari dua orang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Tapi kau tidak tahu seberapa marahnya aku kalau ada seseorang yang membangunkanku dengan menyiramiku dengan air." Kataku kesal. Albus nyengir.

"Well, sorry, mate." Jawabnya santai. Dia lalu memakai kaos Muggle berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap siap. Kutunggu di Aula." Kata Albus. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu asal. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandiyang kebetulan kosong dan mulai mandi. Selesai mandi, aku langsung membuka paksa koperku dan mencari cari kaos Muggle berwarna hitam milikku. Aku akhirnya menemukan kaos hitam itu dan memakainya. Aku lalu keluar dari kamar dan langsung berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Aula besar penuh dengan murid murid. Ada yang sedang memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam piala atau sedang menonton sambil makan. Aku berjlan menuju meja Slytherin dan duduk di antara Albus dan Paul. Keduanya sedang asyik menonton seorang anak perempuan Hufflepuff memasukkan namanya ke piala.

"Hey, Al, Paul." Sapaku ringan. Aku langsung menyambar sepotong roti dan memakannya.

"Hey, Scorp." Kata Paul membalas sapaanku.

"Scorp, kau kelewatan adegan seru! James diomeli oleh Molly karena melarang Rose dan Dom ikut Turnamen. Molly memang yang terbaik." Kata Albus.

"Oh ya? Potter melarang Rose dan si Veela Weasley ikut?" tanyaku penasaran. Albus menganguk kecil. Dia mengangkat piala minumnya yang berisi jus labu.

"Dia takut salah satu dari mereka terpilih dan terluka." Jawab Albus. Dia meminum sedikit isi pialanya.

"Sayang sekali Molly tidak bisa ikut ke Hogsmeade." Kata Albus lagi. Dia kelihatan benar benar sedih. Aku hanya menganguk dan mulai makan. Telur goreng dan sosis berlemak tampak lezat. Jadi kuambil keduanya dan aku mulai makan.

"Hey, ada yang punya ide tentang apa ini?" tanya Paul. Dia sedang memegang sepotong roti dengan taburan gula di atasnya. Roti itu agak keras.

"Itu roti khas Perancis. Aunt Fleur sering mengirimi kami roti itu." Jawab Albus. Aku menganguk dan mencicipi roti itu. Rasanya gurih dan manis.

"Enak." Komentarku. Aku lalu kembali meanjutkan makan. Setelah selesai makan, aku dan Albus berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar. Kami berjalan menuju halaman sekolah atau lebih tepatnya menuju Dedalu Raksasa. Albus membuat sebuah ranting pohon mengambang dan menyentuh sebuah tonjolan di pohon. Dedalu Raksasa langsung berhenti bergerak. Kami lalu menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang yang menuju Hogsmeade. Kami berjalan menyusuri lubang sempit itu dan akhirnya sampai di gubuk. Cat temboknya sudah lebih mengelupas daripada tahun lalu. Temboknya lebih rapuh. Perabotannya lebih tidak terurus lagi.

"Kita harus menunggu mereka?" tanyaku pada Albus yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Tidak. Mereka lewat jalan yang satu lagi. Kita akan bertemu di Honeydukes. Sayang sekali rumah ini. Aku ingin membersihkannya, tapi aku belum 17 tahun." Jawab Albus. Aku menganguk. Sebetulnya aku bisa membersihkan rumah ini karena aku sebentar lagi aku legal. Aku berulang tahun tanggal 17 November yang berarti sebulan lagi. Albus berulang tahun tanggal 1 Juli. Rose berulang tahun tanggal 15 April. Jenn berulang tahun tanggal 14 Febuari. Aku ingat tanggal tanggal semua orang karena Mum selalu melingkarinya. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak dilingkari tanggal ulang tahunnya, seperti anggota keluarga keluarga non darah murni atau darah pengkhianat. Aku selalu merasa bahwa Mum suka mendeskriminasikan orang berdasarkan status darahnya, tapi setidaknya dia masih mau berteman dengan Muggle dan non darah murni ataupun darah pengkhianat asal mereka berselera fashion yang sama dengannya. Aku kembali menatap sekeliling ruangan.

"Al, kita tidak langsung ke Honeydukes?" tanyaku tidak sabaran. Albus menganguk.

"Ya. Baiklah kita langsung ke sana." Jawab Albus. Dia langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Albus lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari gubuk. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Begitu sampai di luar kami langsung berjalan di antara daun daun berwarna cokelat yang kering. Albus berjalan di sampingku.

Kami berjalan menuju Honeydukes yang sepi dan masuk ke dalam toko. Aku menatap deretan cokelat yang berjajar rapi. Ada Pepermint Toad, kacang segala rasa, Cokelat Kodok, Lolipop rasa darah, benang gigi rasa mint, dan masih banyak lagi. Mum tidak pernah mengijinkanku memakan permen karena merusak gigi dan dia akan terpaksa membawaku ke dokter gigi Muggle. Aku ingat dulu, saat aku berumur sembilan tahun, Mum memaksaku memakai kawat gigi Muggle. Untung saja Dad berhasil membuatnya setuju untuk melepaskan kawat itu ketika aku akan masuk Hogwarts.

Aku mengambil salah satu permen special Halloween yang bernama Sweet Nightmare dan mengulumnya. Seorang pelayan toko yang melihatku mencoba permen itu tersenyum dan mendatangiku.

"Sweet Nightmare. Permen bisa membuat anda mimpi buruk. Rasanya memang enak tapi mimpi buruk anda akan lebih buruk daripada biasanya. Seperti menghadapi Boggart, tapi Boggart – nya tidak bisa dilenyapkan." Kata pelayan toko itu. Aku langsung menatapnya, kaget dan ngeri.

"Apa?! Serius?!" seruku. Pelayan toko itu tergelak dan menganguk. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Aku mau beli kalau begitu." Kataku senang. Aku bisa mengerjai siapa saja dengan permen ini.

"Ada banyak varian rasa yang baru. Cobalah ini." Kata pelayan toko itu. Dia mengulurkan sebuah permen berwarna hitam dan oranye tua. Aku mengambilnya dan memakannya. Rasanya tidak enak. Campuran antara kacang segala rasa yang rasa muntah, salah satu ramuan milik suster Rumah Sakit, Madam Pomfrey, yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan radang tenggorokan dan mencegah keracunan, dan jus labu basi. Aku langsung terbatuk batuk dan ingin muntah. Pelayan toko itu tertawa.

"Rasanya memang tidak enak dan tujuannya memang membuat orang mual." Kata sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Rose yang sedang memegang permen yang sama dengan yang tadi kumakan.

"Nama permen ini Illness Afair." Kata Rose lagi. Dia memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya.

"Oh ya? Kau memakannya, Weasley?" tanyaku. Rose menganguk.

"Ya, Malfoy. Dan aku harus mengutuk Albus sekarang karena dia mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade." Jawab Rose. Aku menyeringai.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku lagi. Aku lalu berjalan mendekatinya sehingga jarakku dan dia hanya beberapa sentimeter. Aku lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Masih mengingat kejadian di koridor itu, Weasley?" bisikku menggodanya. Rose langsung tegang dan berjalan mundur.

"Kau berani maju satu langkah lagi, aku akan meminta James mengutukmu. Dia tahu kutukan kutukan hebat yang Molly ajarkan padanya. Kau pasti pernah merasakan kutukan Molly. Kutukan buatan Molly yang bisa membuat kau diserang halusinasi parah dan sakit demam tinggi." Kata Rose lagi. Nada suaranya penuh ancaman. Aku tertawa karena aku sama sekali tidak takut. Aku sudah terkena kutukan itu belasan kali jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan halusinasi dan demamnya.

"Aku tidak takut, Weasley. Aku bisa saja menciummu sekarang kalau aku mau." Balasku menggodanya. Dia menengok dan melihat sekelilingnya. Al dan Jenn sedang asyik mencoba permen. James Potter sedang melihat lihat sebuah catalog permen. Mereka tidak memperhatikanku dan Rose. Aku kembali menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirku pada bibir Rose hingga hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Wjah Rose langsung memerah. Dia tidak mundur atau melakukan apapun. Aku tertawa dan langsung menarik diri.

"Aku tidak sekejam itu, Weasley." Kataku sambil tertawa. Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari Honeydukes.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" tanya Rose kesal. Dia mengikutiku keluar dari Honeydukes dan sekarang sedang berusaha menyamai langkahku.

"Tidak ada apa apa, Weasley." Jawabku santai. Aku lalu menatapnya dan bertanya.

"Kau tidak bersama sepupu sepupumu?" tanyaku pada Rose. Dia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kalau aku bergabung dengan Al dan Jenn, aku hanya akan menjadi roda ketiga dan mengganggu mereka. Dan kalau aku bergabung dengan James, itu berarti seharian di Weasley Joke Shop." Jawab Rose. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut denganku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah… Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Rose. Aku langsung menyeringai.

"Mau berkencan denganku, Weasley? Kunjungan Hogsmeade berikutnya?" tanyaku menggodanya. Dia tidak akan pernah mau berkencan denganku bahkan bila demi Merlin sekalipun.

"Kau pilihan terakhirku, Ferret. Aku tidak mau berkeliaran Hogsmeade sendirian." Jawab Rose kesal. Dia berjalan di sebelahku dan tampak sangat tertarik pada Dominic Maestro's yang menjual alat alat music. Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Kau mau masuk ke Dominic Maestro's, Weasley?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tampak kaget ketika aku bertanya dan akhirnya menganguk.

"Aku mau melihat lihat saja dan mungkin akan membeli sesuatu." Jawabnya. Aku menatapnya, dia kelihatan seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat lollipop warna warni.

"Kau suka music?" tanyaku penasaran. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang dirinya.

"Ya. Mum mengajarkanku cara bermain piano dan setelah itu aku mempelajari music. Aku bisa bermain piano, gitar, biola, dan harpa." Jawab Rose. Dia masih menatap toko music itu.

"Kau punya semua alat music itu?" tanyaku lagi. Rose menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah dan membuatnya lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya.

"Ya. Dad sering membelikanku barang barang. Dia sangat loyal. Kau bisa melihat barang barangku yang memenuhi kamarku di Weasley Mansion, rumahku. Ada harpa, gitar, dan biola. Piano diletakkan di ruang keluarga. Dad membelikan kami grand piano berwarna putih. Mum sangat suka memainkannya kalau dia ada waktu. Aku sendiri lebih suka bermain gitar. Hugo suka bermain drum. Dia sangat berisik kalau bermain drum. Dad memberikan satu ruangan khusus yang dimantrai supaya kedap suara untuknya. Oh, kau juga harus melihat buku bukuku dan Mum. Kami punya perpustakaan di rumah. Ada segala jenis buku. Ada novel novel Muggle milik Mum. Aku menyukai novel misterinya. Novel novel misteri itu sangat bagus. Sherlock Holmes karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan novel novel Agatha Christie sangat bagus. Menegangkan dan penuh misteri." Jelas Rose. Pandangan matanya berbinar binar. Dia ternyata sangat menyukai buku dan music.

Kami lalu berjalan masuk ke toko Dominic Maestro's yang sangat rapi. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan duduk di balik konter. Dia bangun ketika kami masuk dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah, Monsieur dan Mademoiselle mencari apa?" tanya pria itu. Dia berjalan keluar dari konter dan tersenyum senang. Aku menatap toko ini. Toko ini cukup luas dengan beberapa alat music yang dipajang di etalase dan buku buku music yang tersusun rapi di rak buku. Ada dua buah piano berwarna cokelat di sudut ruangan. Bau bunga lavender tersebar di udara.

"Aku mencari buku lagu modern." Kata Rose singkat. Dia menunjuk rak buku.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan. Nama saya Alejandro. Dan tadi anda mau buku lagu modern, kan?" kata pria itu yang ternyata bernama Alejandro. Rose menganguk.

"Baiklah. Artis Muggle atau Sihir?" tanya Alejandro. Dia mempersilahkan kami duduk di kursi yang sudah disihirnya. Rose tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Dua duanya boleh. Anda punya buku lagu The Weird Sisters?" tanya Rose. Dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya, kami punya. Anda mau yang berisi lagu baru mereka, kan? Di sini ada lirik dan not baloknya. Ada lagu 'Rock the Moon', 'Wizarding Fun State', dan hits mereka, 'Came, baby, came'." Jawab Alejandro. Dia sudah menemukan buku lagu itu dan memberikannya pada Rose yang langsung melihat lihat buku itu. Rose tampak puas.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Alejandro lagi. Rose menganguk.

"Ya. Apa ada The Golden Bludger?" tanya Rose lagi. Aku menatapnya kaget. Kukira Rose tidak menyukai The Golden Bludger seperti gadis gadis lainnya.

The Golden Bludger adalah band sihir popular yang anggotanya berisi anak laki laki yang menganggap dirinya keren. Mereka masuk dalam majalah sihir, Witch Weekly, Teen Witch, dan Witch Vogue. Semua anak perempuan yang tahu tentang Dunia Sihir tergila gila pada band itu.

Tahun lalu, band itu mengadakan konser besar besaran di Hogsmeade saat Valentine dan tiketnya habis dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Seingatku, Rose tidak ada di antara orang orang yang membeli tiket The Golden Bludger.

"Oh, anda juga menyukai The Golden Bludger. Berarti anda seorang Golden Beater." Komentar Alejandro. Dia lalu mulai mencari buku lagu The Golden Bludger.

"Kau suka The Golden Bludger?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Tahun lalu, Molly membelikan kami semua tiket The Golden Bludger. Dan semenjak saat itu, aku, Lily, dan Dominique menjadi fans Golden Bludger." Jawab Rose. Aku menganguk dan tertawa.

Molly adalah fans fanatiknya The Golden Bludger. Dia mengoleksi apapun yang berkaitan dengan Golden Bludger. Kau akan sangat terkesan dengan koleksinya. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Ada banyak poster, boneka mini personel band itu, pemukul Bludger dengan tanda tangan vokalis band, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku juga pernah ikut Molly menonton konser The Golden Bludger di Wizarding Mall. Dia benar benar bersemangat. Dan sepanjang konser itu, aku harus mendengarkan teriakan dan jeritan gadis gadis dan melihat gadis gadis menarikan tarian yang aneh. Aku tak bisa membayangkan Rose melakukan semua itu.

"Konser di Hogsmeade benar benar ramai. Tidak ada anak laki laki, semuanya perempuan. Tidak ada kursi untuk duduk. Kami berdiri dan menikmati konser itu. Aku, Lily, dan Dom kebingungan ketika Molly dan gadis gadis lainnya menari. Molly lalu mengajari kami dan harus kukatakan tariannya keren dan asyik. Lagu lagunya juga sangat bagus. Lagu 'The Broomstick Cupboard' dan 'Our Night is Ours' menjadi hits. Dan ketika kedua lagu itu dinyanyikan, orang orang menggila dan berteriak teriak dan berdansa. Vokalisnya, Cameron Cole, menyanyikan kedua lagu itu dengan sangat bagus. Setelah konser, ada acara jumpa penggemar dan makan malam bersama The Golden Bludger. Golden Bludger langsung dikerumuni banyak gadis yang histeris." Kata Rose menceritakan konser The Golden Bludger di Hogsmeade. Aku hanya menganguk dan berjalan menuju piano yang berada di pojok ruangan. Aku lalu menyentuh tuts tuts piano asal asalan dan menimbulkan bunyi bunyian berisik.

"Kau harus mementingkan nadanya. Mum selalu mengatakan hal itu." Kata Rose yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Dia tersenyum dan tangannya menyentuh tuts tuts piano. Jarinya jarinya yang ramping bergerak menyentuh tuts tuts piano dengan lembut dan menghasilkan nada nada yang merdu. Aku mengenali lagu yang dimainkannya. Lagu yang dimainkan Rose adalah salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Mum ketika aku baru berumur lima tahun. Aku berpikir keras tentang lagu itu dan ingatanku kembali ke saat aku berumur lima tahun.

_Saat itu, aku sedang berada di Ruang Tamu Malfoy Manor yang sangat luas. Perapian sudah dinyalakan. Sofa sofa berwarna hijau gemerlap tertata di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja mahoni berada di tengah tengah sofa. Meja mahoni itu penuh dengan kue kue juga ada teko teh dan cangkirnya. Aku duduk di atas sofa dan membersihkan sapu mainanku dari debu yang menempel. Sebuah sikat kupegang di tangan. Aku mulai menyikat. Tapi, seperti layaknya anak kecil lainnya, aku mulai bosan dan lapar. Aku lalu turun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati meja. Kuambil kue kecil berhiaskan hurup M besar buatan peri rumah dan memakannya. Rasanya sangat lezat. Aku lalu mengambil cangkir teh dan meminum isinya. Aku sedah meminum tehku ketika Mum dan Dad masuk ke dalam ruangan. Keduanya berteriak pada satu sama lain. Kemarahan tampak di wajah Mum dan Dad. Tapi kalau wajah Dad penuh kemarahan, lain halnya dengan wajah Mum. Di wajahnya ada kekecewaan, kekesalan, keputusasaan, dan perasaan terkhianati. Mereka berdua tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiranku di Ruang Tamu karena mereka tetap berteriak. _

"_Kau selalu menatap ke arah Hermione Weasley yang sudah menikah dengan tatapan penuh keinginan! Kau menginginkan dia bukan?! Kau tidak pernah menginginkanku! Kau menikahiku karena terpaksa! Kita mempunyai Scorpius juga karena orangtuamu memaksa! Kau tidak mencintaiku!" seru Mum. Suaranya sarat rasa sedih. Dad menatapnya dengan marah. _

"_Ya! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Kau hanya wanita yang sudah mengagumiku sejak kecil! Dan masalah Scorpius, aku memang awalnya tidak ingin memilikkinya! Tapi, dia putraku!" balas Dad. _

"_Ya! Hanya karena dia memiliki darah Malfoy! Kalau dia hanya memilikki darahku, kau tidak akan pernah mau berbicara dengannya!" seru Mum. Mum sudah mulai menangis. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Aku berdiri diam di depan meja. Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika Dad meninggalkan ruangan. Aku langsung berjalan perlahan ke arah Mum. _

"_Mum…" panggilku pelan. Mum langsung menoleh. Dan begitu melihatku, dia langsung menghapus air matanya. _

"_Oh, Scorpius sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" balas Mum. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya. _

"_Membersihkan sapuku." Jawabku polos. Mum menganguk dan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kamarku. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan terduduk di atas ranjang. _

'_Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?' pikirku. Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, Dad sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku. _

"_Scorpius, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sekarang." Kata Dad. Dia tampak lelah. Dia duduk di sebelahku. _

"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Dad?" tanyaku. Dad tersenyum kecil. _

"_Aku tidak peduli nanti kau akan menikah dengan Darah Murni atau Darah Campuran atau Darah Lumpur. Tapi ingatlah ini, menikahlah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu dan kau akan melakukan apa pun untuknya. Kalau kau sudah menemukan gadis itu, kejarlah dia. Jangan kehilangan kesempatanmu seperti aku kehilangan kesempatanku." Kata Dad. Aku langsung terperangah. _

"_Kau tidak mencintai Mum, Dad?" tanyaku polos. Dad tersenyum kecil. _

"_Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan apa pun padanya." Jawab Dad. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkanku dengan pikiran yang kacau. _

_Tak lama kemudian, Mum yang datang. Matanya masih sembab tapi dia terlihat lebih kuat. _

"_Hai, Scorpius." Sapa Mum ramah. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil. Aku tersenyum juga. _

"_Hai, Mum." Balasku ramah. "Scorpius, Mum mau bicara. Kau harus tahu bahwa Dad – mu tidak pernah mencintai Mum. Dan…" Mum belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi air matanya sudah mengalir. Aku berusaha untuk menghibur Mum tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Mum agak tenang dan dia menyuruhku tidur. Tapi sebelumnya dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kalau tidak salah judulnya 'The Dreams of Night'. Kalau tidak salah ini liriknya:_

_Oh my little child, my little flawless child_

_Go for a deep deep sleep_

_So the Dreams of Night come_

_And if you ask me how to sleep_

_I'll tell you how to sleep_

_Just close your eyes my little child_

_Don't think about something_

_And you'll fall asleep_

_And let the Dreams of Night come_

_Let you into an adventurous journey_

_Carry you into a sweet sweet land_

_I'll let you dream and imagining about the world_

_Before I teach you the truth of the world_

_Dear my little child…_

_Mum lalu mengatakan bahwa dunia itu sangat biadab. Bisa menipumu dan menjebakmu. Dia bilang aku harus mencari teman yang benar benar teman dan memusuhi siapapun yang tidak pantas dikatakan sebagai orang baik. Dia menyuruhku untuk memusuhi bagian gelap dunia. Menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari Dad. Menasehatiku agar jangan bergaul dengan ilmu hitam yang hanya akan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam bagian gelap dunia. _

"_Dunia itu terbagi atas dua kubu, Scorpius. Kubu baik dan kubu jahat. Sekali kau mengikuti salah satu dari kubu kubu itu, kau terikat oleh kesetiaan. Ketika kau terikat pada kubu baik, kau akan merasa bersalah ketika melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Ketika kau terikat pada kubu jahat, kau akan menjadi orang yang dingin dan tidak terjangkau. Meskipun kau beralih ke kubu baik, kubu jahat akan tetap memanggilmu. Ada banyak hal jahat di dunia ini, Scorpius. Kau tidak boleh menjadi jahat. Pentingkan kasih sayang dan rasa hormat. Itu akan membimbingmu menuju jalan yang benar. Dan jalan yang benar tidak selalu mulus, kadang curam dan penuh bahaya. Tapi ikuti saja alur jalan itu karena kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan di ujung jalan itu. Sebaliknya, jika kau mengikuti jalan yang jahat, kau akan melewati jalan yang mulus dan enak. Tapi di ujung jalan, kau akan menemui kesengsaraan. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memilih apapun sekarang, Scorpius. Tapi, kalau nanti kau harus memilih, aku harap kau memilih jalan yang baik." Itu adalah kata kata Mum yang paling jelas bagiku. Dia mengatakan kebenaran dunia padaku dan membimbingku untuk memilih masa depanku._

Aku langsung kembali pada kenyataan dan menatap Rose. "Itu lagu 'The Dreams of Night', kan?" tanyaku cepat. Rose menganguk.

"Ya. Saat aku masih kecil, Mum suka menyanyikan lagu ini sebagai lagu pengantar tidur." Jawab Rose. Aku menganguk dan duduk di bangku piano itu. Alejandro sudah kembali. Dia membawa buku lagu The Golden Bludger.

"Ini bukunya. Harga satu buku lagu adalah 10 Sickle dan tujuh Knut." Kata Alejandro. Aku langsung mengluarkan uangku sebelum Rose mengeluarkan uangnya. Kubayar buku lagu itu. Rose menatapku kesal.

"Aku akan menggantinya." Kata Rose. Dia lalu menyodorkan beberapa keping uang padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah, Weasley." Kataku enteng. Aku lalu bangun dari bangku piano dan berjalan keluar toko. Rose mengejarku masih sambil meyodorkan uangnya.

"Aku tidak miskin, Malfoy. Orangtuaku punya banyak lemari besi. Aku tidak perlu dibayari." Kata Rose. Dia pasti menganggap ini sebuah penghinaan.

"Well, Weasley, aku hanya berbaik hati padamu karena rasanya aku tidak pernah berbaik hati padamu." Kataku. Rose masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kami lalu mampir ke Weasley Joke Shop milik pamannya Rose. Kami masuk ke dalam toko yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Toko itu sangat keren. Ada barang barang lelucon yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya. U No Poo, Bubuk Kegelapan, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku selalu pergi ke toko ini kalau ke Hogsmeade dan Diagon Alley. Rose menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum. Dia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah rak besar berisi boneka unicorn.

"Aku mendapatkan boneka ini saat berulang tahun ketiga." Kata Rose. Dia lalu menyentuh boneka itu. Boneka itu langsung menyanyikan salah satu lagu Celestina Warbeck. Rose tertawa. Kami melihat lihat dan aku membeli banyak Bom Asap, keluaran terbaru Weasley Joke Shop.

Kami lalu berjalan menuju Three Broomsticks dan masuk ke dalam toko. Madam Rosmerta, pemilik Three Broomsticks, melihat Rose dan langsung menyapanya.

"Oh, Rose, senang melihatmu di sini. Kau dan temanmu mau pesan apa?" sapa Madam Rosmerta. Rose langsung tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju bar untuk memesan minuman. Aku berjalan di sampingnya. Rose tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Mead dicampur dengan Butterbeer akan menyenangkan, Madam Rosmerta." Kata Rose memesan pesanannya dengan sopan. Gadis ini terlalu sopan.

"Dan kau, laki laki muda yang tampan, mau pesan apa?" tanya Madam Rosmerta padaku. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Fire Whiskey saja." Jawabku singkat. Rose dan Madam Rosmerta melongo ke arahku. Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku polos. Rose mendecakkan lidahnya dan tampak marah.

"Kalau kau bukan Prefek, aku pasti sudah akan memotong 10 poin dari Slytherin atau mungkin 30 poin. Kau baru saja memesan Fire Whiskey. Kau masih di bawah umur." Kata Rose cerewet. Aku menguap bosan.

"Aku akan menjadi 17 bulan November nanti. Tidak apa apa kalau aku minum Fire Whiskey. Aku sudah pernah meminumnya. Aku tidak akan mabuk kalau hanya minum satu gelas." Kataku menentang Rose. Dia menatapku kaget. Oh, aku baru ingat kalau hanya Slytherin yang berpesta menggunakan Fire Whiskey. Gryffindor hanya menggunakan Butterbeer dan Mead. Ravenclaw yang sangat elegan dan tidak suka melanggar terlalu banyak peraturan menggunakan Wine dan Vodka. Hufflepuff hanya menggunakan minuman sari buah yang menurut anak anak Hufflepuff sangat enak.

"Oh sudahlah, Weasley. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Satu Fire Whiskey." Kataku memesan minumanku dengan kesal. Aku mengeluarkan dua Galleon dan membayarnya lagi. Dan (lagi lagi), aku mendapat protes besar besaran dari Rose. Aku lalu pergi dan duduk di meja di pojok ruangan. Rose lalu datang bersama minuman kami. Aku mengambil gelasku dan melihatnya untuk memastikan kalau itu benar benar Fire Whiskey. Dan ternyata itu memang benar benar Fire Whiskey. Aku lalu meminumnya seteguk dan menoleh ke arah Rose. Rose menatapku tidak setuju. Aku hanya menguap dan meminum Fire Whiskey – ku sampai habis. Rose masih menikmati Mead campur Butterbeer – nya lambat lambat. Dia bisa sangat lamban kalau dia mau.

"Hey, Weasley! Minum yang cepat! Atau minumanmu kuminum!" seruku. Aku menyentuh gelas Mead campur Butterbeer Rose dan bersentuhan dengan tangan Rose. Rose langsung menarik tangannya dan mukanya mulai memerah karena malu. Rose cepat cepat menghabiskan Butterbeer – nya. Kami lalu keluar dari Three Broomsticks.

Kami lalu berkeliling dan keadaan sangat aneh. Tak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Kami hanya berkeliling dan mampir ke beberapa toko. Kami membeli lembaran lembaran perkamen, pena bulu baru, beberapa botol tinta, dan barang barang Quidditch. Kami lalu berjalan kembali ke sekolah lewat gudang Honeydukes karena aku malas pergi ke Gubuk reyot itu. Kami menganguk kecil dan langsung pergi ke asrama masing masing. Sesampainya di asrama, aku langsung masuk ke kamar asramaku dan menemukan Albus di sana.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan Rose kami? Menyenangkan? Atau malah membosankan?" tanya Albus menggodaku. Aku mendengus.

"Begitulah." Jawabku singkat. Kami lalu bersiap siap untuk pergi ke Aula Besar dan kita semua memang harus siap untuk melihat juara juara dari sekolah sekolah sihir terbaik di Eropa, kan? Siapa yang tahu juara dari Beauxbatons seperti apa? Atau, juara dari Durmstrang seperti apa? Atu bahkan, apakah aku dan Rose akan menjadi juara dari Hogwarts? Siapa yang tahu? Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditebak. Bahkan oleh peramal paling hebat sekalipun.

**Please review. Sejauh ini, ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang lho. **


End file.
